Dramatic Life Changer
by jedi-watchman1
Summary: Set during season 1 but it will head all the way to season 3.What if Finn was the father of Quinn's baby, what if they kept the baby, with more twists and turns involving other characters. AU with some Puckleberry and rry
1. What's up?

Dramatic Life Changer

What's up

"Quinn, QUINN, whatever I did i'm sorry"

"Finn, I'm pregnant, I'm so sorry I did not tell you sooner, i wanted to be sure" cried Quinn

"Mine?" asked Finn nervously

"Of course yours stupid who's elses would it be?"

"Last month? How? We used protection!"

" Ask Jeeves says they have only a 97% chance of success" Quinn sobbed

" Oh my gosh, this all my fault, don't worry I will make this alright, i will be there for you"

Quinn fell in to his arms sobbing, they shared a loving embrace than walked off to Glee practice, holding hands, but wondering what would happen for now for their future."

_Last Month_

"_He called you what?" yelled Finn " I'm going to go and give him a piece of my mind fist"_

" _Please don't, he's right I'm fat, ugly and who would ever want to go out with me, let alone marry me" cried Quinn_

"_No you're not fat, you're the most beautiful girl in school, and I'm lucky to have you!" answered Finn " Puck has no idea what's he talking about, he's probably just jealous, he probably jsut wants to have sex with you, you know him." Finn brushed his hand gently against her face "don't ever listen to what he as to say"_

"_Thanks Finn you always know what to say, you're there for me you give me what I want, but I never do the same for you, so tonight here you go" Quinn replied taking of her cheerleading top_

"_you sure, I never wanted to push you into anything" replied an excited Finn, taking of his t-shirt_

"_Yeah, of course I'm sure"_

Present

"Mr Schuester, can i talk to you" shouted Finn running down the corridor

"Whoah Finn slow down, what's up, let's go into my office" Will directed Once in the officer with the door shut Will asked "So what's up?"

"Quinn's pregnant, i need some advice, what should I do I'm scared to hell, I can't talk to my mum as we don't want Quinn's parents to find out, how am i meant to be a teen dad, I don't even have a job"

"Ok i was not expecting this, but don't worry I will help anyway i can, I can talk to my wife about getting you a part-time job at Sheets and Things, you will work things out, the whole glee club is there for you, , have you thought of giving the baby up for adoption?" replied Will

" Quinn wants to keep, so do i but am not sure how good a father i will be"

"You will be a great father don't worry."


	2. I can't do this

Quinn sprinted it out of the choir room and dashed straight into the girls toilets, Finn darted out, as soon as he had explained that Quinn has a bad breakfast burrito. Ignoring the fact that it was a girl's bathroom, he barged right in, telling the other girls to get out. "Hey Quinn, it's me Finn you ok?"

"Finn I can't do this" wept Quinn, as she opened the cubicle door " Glee club probably already knows, what's happened, soon the rest of the school will, I will lose my head cheerleading spot and then our popularity will be over"

"Don't worry, even if glee club does find out their our friends, they will keep it a secret, they care about you, but even if somehow the whole school, does it really matter, we may lose all our friends apart from glee club, you may be kicked off the Cheerio's, but those do not matter!" Said Finn looking concerned at Quinn "Do you know why? Because we have each other,, we have the glee club who will be there to support us, and even if they desert us, I love you Quinn Fabray, and we are going to have baby, we're going to be a family! I'll stand by you!"

She fell into her boyfriends hands, as he lovingly embraced her. "Some people say you're not that smart, but you always prove them wrong, your right being together is what matters not our popularity, you always can cheer me up. I love you Finn" whispered Quinn

Finn leant down and gently kissed her on the lips.

2 Days later after Invitational's Quinn was walking down the corridor towards Biology, when someone pushed her into a side corridor "You're pregnant? Is Finn the father" asked an annoyed Rachel she wanted Finn, he deserved someone who had more in common with him not some slut

"Who told you, I bet it was Finn, I bet you squeezed it out fo him, you used your slutty charms, but there is no use, he loves me he will never want you and Me and Finn and our baby are going to be a family" exclaimed Quinn angrily

" Mercedes, told me who was told by Tina, who found it out from Mike, whom heard it from Brittany, who got told by Santana, who overheard a conversation between puck and Matt, and Puck heard it from a conversation between Finn and Schuester, don't worry we won't tell anyone where all outcasts in Glee club and we look out for each other" Rachel told Quinn " But don't think Finn will stay with you you're pregnant, you won't be so beautiful by the end of it, not that you are now!" sneered Rachel

Quinn felt like she had been slapped she ran away crying, and headed straight for her car, where she sat bawling her eyes out.


	3. Never going to Happen

" Quinn what's up? You've been quiet all the way one ride home, tell me what happened today?" asked Finn

"You want to know what happened, fine here's what happened the entire glee club now knows, but they say they will not divulge the information and then Rachel who is in love with you by the way called be ugly and said you would leave me the moment i start getting large from being pregnant, to go rushing into her arms" shouted Quinn "What do you have to say about that?"

"Don't listen to her, tomorrow I will have a word with her to tell her that will never happen and to com and apologise to you, Quinn you have to know i will never leave you for anyone, we are having a baby you are my Love, no one else except you will ever be mine"

The next day Rachel was walking down the hall, when a person yelled out for her, she expected to turn around and see Finn, instead it was the dorky kid Jacob, who ran an internet blog about school gossip. "So Rachel a little birdie told me that Quinn has a bun in the oven" asked Jacob

"Where did you hear that? Never mind it isn't true so goodbye" she told he as she stormed away

"Well heard you were upset that Finn Hudson did not choose you carry his litter" mocked Jacob

"Shut you do you want everyone to hear you, what will it take for you not run the story" ordered Rachel

"I want a pair of your underwear by the end of school today, and they have to be yours not brand new ones" sniggered Jacob

"You are gross but fine"

"Hey Rachel, I need to have a word with you" called Finn after class finished.," what you said to Quinn yesterday was out of order I want you to go and apologise."

"Finn look I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, but if you want to have a go at me, I won't give Jacob what he wants, so he will than end up publishing the on his blog that Quinn is pregnant."

"What, what is he making you do" asked a suddenly concerned Finn

"Let's just say i may need my dads to get me intensive therapy afterwards, but its okay, i'm doing it for you"

"And Quinn right?"

"Yeah, we are all teammates, and I will apologise to Quinn, I'm sorry Finn"

"Thanks Rachel for stopping Jacob telling the school and for going to apologise to Quinn, you are awesome, I owe you one!" He shouted behind he as he ran to Football practise.

"Quinn wait up" shouted Finn

" Finn I told you in the lesson we are not naming our kid Drizzle, we may be keeping her but we are going to name her a sensible name, and don't talk about it in class when other people can hear you, we are trying to keep it a secret, I know you're not the one, who will be burned on a cross by her parents if they ever find out, but stop being a moron!" said an annoyed Quinn

"Hey calm down, if you don't want to name our baby Drizzle, we don't have to just stop being annoyed, you know some times I wish you were more like Rachel, she cares about my feelings, she doesn't hurt me" said Finn angrily as they walked towards Glee Practice

" Rachel? You want me to eb more like Rachel who tries to steal pregnant girl's boyfriends?"

"What Rachel does not do that she may have yelled at you but she is going to apologise and for us she gave Jacob a pair of her underpants to keep him from telling everyone that you are pregnant via his blog"

" You think she did that for us, Finn, are you really that stupid can you not tell from the way she looks at you and what she says that she loves you she does not care about me, I'm in her way she wants you she did that for you," Quinn howled " Do you know what worse than the whole school finding out, that fact I am worried that you may leave me for , her you might say I'm more beautiful than her but what about in a couple of months when I start growing and having mood swings, can you honestly say that you willing to leave me, I need security Finn i cannot do this alone!"

"You sure you're not having mood swings now" Finn piped, but then instantly regretted it, from the stern look on her face he could tell she was not amused

"Finn I'm serious tell me you will not leave me, and then telling her it will never happen so she can move on and stop trying to ruin our lives"

"Quinn I'm sorry, you are absolutely right, but you have no need to worry you were my first time, my first love and I'm having my first child with you, I will never leave you, it will never ever happen, I will tell Rachel that after Glee Club. Don't worry"

"Er Rachel can i talk to you?" asked Finn after everyone else had left for home.

"Yeah sure" said an excited Rachel, hoping it would be him declaring his love for her.

" Rachel I know you like me, but you need to stop deluding yourself that I will split up with my love Quinn for you, it will never happen, I like you as a friend nothing more and I am grateful for you for stopping Jacob but I don't love you because of that, and you need to lay off Quinn she has enough to cope with without you adding to it, let's just be friends, ok?"

At that point Rachel ran out of the room crying her eyes out, she felt humiliated, she needed to talk to Jacob

"


	4. Mistakes and Love

The next day

"You want me to do what, run the story, sure as long, as i get to keep your panties" smirked Jacob creepily.

" Yes do it, I want the whole school to know what a whore Quinn is" screamed Rachel " This will teach her from taking Finn away from me"

Glee Club

"Or that Santana is Latina, or Quinn is..." Will was saying until Sue Cut him off.

"Pregnant, sorry Q it is already over Jacob's blog", Sue than walked out with a triumphant smile, she might have lost her head Cheerio but Glee club will be more hated than ever, Quinn than burst out crying, Mercedes, Finn, Puck and Brittany rushed over to comfort her, while Rachel grinned her plan had work Quinn has been humiliated.

Slamming Jacob against the locker, Puck had him cornered. "Why did you post it, why did you ruin my two best friends life, you better hab answer, or you might just see the inside of a port-loo before you faint!" He yelled

"Rachel told me to do it, apparently she wanted to get back at Quinn, please let me go I'm not lying," he squealed.

"Rachel? She did it, well she is going to have alot of explaining to do to my fist" yelled Puck

Behind him Finn was comforting Quinn by the lockers. "Everything's, going to be okay, it going to be alright" Finn said to a crying Quinn, but in his thoughts he was wondering if it would be okay.

Puck rushed through the hallways, until he found Rachel going into the girl's bathroom, he quickly followed in behind. "Puck you're not supposed to be in here"

"I am and I will, you have a lot of explaining to do to me, and my 2 best friends out there, who are crying their hearts out because you get jealous of what they have" shouted Puck

"He doesn't deserve her Puck, he deserves me someone who has the same interests, understands his feelings and cares about him, he was begging to have feelings for me, and we were falling in love, we would have been happy together, than that bitch had to get herself knocked up, so now he can't leave her for me!" wept Rachel.

"You need to stop deluding yourself; you are living in an imaginary world, you can't always get what you want, the whole world isn't about you. Rachel I'm sorry but Finn never had any feelings for you, apart from those people have for a friend or that boys normally have about any beautiful girl they are friends with. Look I know you may love Finn, but he is with Quinn and is happy with her they are having a baby, do you really want to do that to Quinn or the baby, take away the baby's father from her and from Quinn, she needs him for support, you need to go apologise to both of them, for getting Jacob to post on his blogs that Quinn is pregnant, Ok!" replied Puck still looking angry but concerned about Rachel

"Yeah your right, but you don't understand what it is like for me, you have girls falling all over you, but me, I am quite pretty but because I'm in Glee club no one wants to go out with me, I thought Finn was my only chance for love that was why I was so desperate, I will go apologise to them Puck."

"Thank you, but you need to stop thinking that Finn is the only guy you would ever had a chance with, any guy would be lucky to you his, you're beautiful, and call me Noah" said Puck, and with that last word he leant forward and kissed her, looking surprise Rachel started to kiss back.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I should never have done what I did, I was Jealous, Noah has made me see the light, please accept my apology" begged Rachel showing remorse

"understand why you did it, you were jealous, and I am geld you and Puck have found love, but did it have to come at the cost of nearly losing mien and Quinn's friendship, I forgive you bit I do not know if Quinn will so easily" replied Finn

"I know, but I have an Idea I was wondering if you and the glee club would sing a song with me to Quinn in today's meeting," she asked

"Yeah sure. What Song?"

_**Rachel:**_

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know_

_I'll take your hand_

_**Finn:**_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_**Rachel and Finn:**_

_No I won't give in_

_New Directions:_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_**Finn:**_

_So far away I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_**New Directions:**_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_**Rachel and Finn:**_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da..._

_**New Directions:**_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause, you know, we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through._

By the end of the song Quinn was in tears, she walked over to Rachel " Thank you" she said " I forgive you"


	5. Think of the baby

A Slushie flying straight into his face, the ice cold sensation dripping down though his body, it might have stung when it first hit, but the ice chill had since gone, because the girl he loved was cleaning his face, he did not care what happened as long as they were together: this is what both Finn and Puck thought on the same day but at different times, since Quinn had been kicked off the Cheerios straight away when sure found out she was pregnant, and Puck and Finn, along with Mike and Matt having to quit football when Ken Tanaka forced an ultimatum on them about choosing Glee or Football. Both Puckleberry and Fuinn, were getting slushie facials everyday but did they care? No, because they were with the ones they loved.

"Hey Quinn you want to go to Breadstix tonight with Puck and Rachel?" asked Finn

"Yeah sure that sounds nice but will you be able to drive me home?" Quinn replied

" Yeah sure I will pick you up 7.00pm, see you than"

That evening at Breadstix Puck and Finn were discussing how they could persuade Coach Tanaka to drop extra practices, s they could return to Football, they love glee more but they do miss Football, when suddenly without warning Quinn fainted, fell off her seat. All 3 of them immediately noticed her; Finn leapt to other side of the table and crouched down by his love, "You ok Quinn? Puck an you help me carry her to my car" asked a concerned and worried Finn

"Yeah, of course come on, let's get her out of here" said a equally concerned Puck

As he lay her down in the back of his car, she began to come round. " Huh, where am I? What happened?"

" You fainted , Quinn , have you been feeling alright and please tell me you have started eating properly since you left the Cheerio's" said a stern looking Finn

" Er well not really, I sort of having trouble getting out of that habit, I like being thin."

"Quinn, your not just eating for you, your eating for our child, he needs foods to stay alive, you need to start eating more, you were having trouble staying healthy when starving yourself when you were not pregnant , did you think it would be any better now please Quinn think of the baby!" Finn told her raising his voice

" I know you're right but I just forget, I can't help it."

"Ok don't get upset how about we got get something to eat now, Puck and Rachel have gone, let's go ok"

They walked back into Breadstix, with their arms linked, Quinn felling happier than usual.

" Finn, I was surprised you did not call 911, you are normally so panicky about things like this, it's not that, I like you being concerned about me but thank you for calling them, we can hardly afford the doctors bills as it is, you sure you cannot get any more hours at Sheet N Things?" asked Quinn

"I'm afraid not, we have not been that busy at the store, don't worry, we'll make do, for now let's concentrate on getting you and the baby fed"


	6. We stand together

Kurt's Idea to sing to the sonogram was really working thought Finn, I feel like a wait if off my shoulder

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Take me in into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>And when...  
>When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own <em>

Placing his hand on the sonogram, tears swelling up in his eyes, Finn continued singing

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you _

Not noticing his mother coming into his room, FinCarol sees the sonogram, and suddenly realised why Finn ahs been so stressed latly, my poor boy.

_I'll stand by you_

"Finn is there something you want to tell me" Carol asked knowing what to expect

"Oh hi Mom" said a nervous looking Finn, shutting down his laptop "What you mean?"

"What was that on your computer?"

"Oh that was just a new software that listens you your signing and see if your hitting the write note" Finn tried, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Finn Hudson, don't lie to me, I know a sonogram, when i see one is Quinn pregnant" Carol raised her voice "How far along is she?"

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you sooner, she's about 4 months, please don't be mad" cried Finn falling into his Mother's lap.

"Finn I'm not mad, I'm going to be a grandmother, sure I did not expect this soon but Finnn it will be alright is this why you got that job at Sheet N Things? You shouldn't have thought you had no one to turn you, I would have been there. Have you told Quinn's parents yet?" Carol asked while trying to comfort her son,

" I know I should have told you but, me and Quinn were worried we would be kicked out, I knew I should have trusted you, Yeah I got the job at Sheets N Things to pay for the bills, we were trying to do it no our own, and Quinn believe he parents will try to burn her on a stake if they find out."

" You may be right, but it would be better if you told them rather than, them finding out when Quinn gets larger."

"Your right of course, I'm having dinner with her pregnant and her tomorrow, maybe I will do it than , I know through song, Mr Schu has been teaching us about ballads, it might let them know gently." Said Finn

"I think that is a great Idea, and just so you know as your mother I'm always right" smiled Carol

_You're havin' my baby  
>What a lovely way of sayin'<br>How much you love me  
><em> 

Quinn could not believe Finn was brave enough to sing this in fron her parents, I'm so glad to have gotten pregnant with Frinn, rather than some like Puck, not htat I Have anything agaist puck she thought.

_You're havin' my baby  
>What a lovely way of sayin'<br>What you're thinkin' of me_

_I can see it, your face is glowing  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>I'm happy you know it_

_That you're havin' my baby  
>You're the woman I love<br>And I love what it's doin' to ya_

_You're havin' my baby  
>You're a woman in love<br>And I love what's goin' through ya_

_The need inside you  
>I see it showin'<br>Whoa, The seed inside you  
>Baby, do you feel it growin'<br>Are you happy you know it_

_That you're havin' my baby  
>You're the woman I love<br>And I love what it's doin' to ya_

_You're havin' my baby  
>You're a woman in love<br>And I love what's goin' through ya  
><em> 

Quinn was smiling by this point, but then she saw her father's face, oh shit he's realised

_Didn't have to keep it  
>Wouldn't put you through it<br>You could have swept it from you life  
>But you wouldn't do it<br>No, you wouldn't do it_

Mr Fabray turned the music off and just stared at Finn, with his big round beady eyes, if looks could kill, Finn would be stone cold dead by now. "IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" bellowed Quinn's father.

" How could you, we raised you right, did this guy, force you into it."

"No, it was my idea, dad, Finn is a good guy, he would never hurt me, he's defended me on so many occasions, he loves me and I love him, we are keeping the baby" cried Quinn " Daddy please forgive me."

" Who are you, I don't recognise you at all." He yelled.

"Now wait just a minute Russell, at least they love each other, and are planning on keeping it."

"Shut up Judy, she is a disappointment along with Finn, I want you both out of my house, now, you have half an hour to pack,." shouted Russell Fabray

"Now wait, just a moment, your Quinn's father, she needs you right now, she needs support, more than I can give her, you meant o be a Christian, and I respect your beliefs, but isn't one of the biggest beliefs of Christianity is forgiveness, can't you just forgive her she needs you, both you her father and her mother." Said Finn not going to let Quinn stand alone " Yes we ,made a mistake but all teenagers do it at least we are taking responsibility, show her some compassion, she needs you to hold her, to tell her everything is going to be alright."

"Shut up, do not turn this on us, both of you get packing, I want you out, Judy come on!" he ordered.

Quinn just stood there crying her eyes out she was so glad Finn was there because she could not say anything.

"Come Quinn lets go get your stuff packed up, before your father kicks you out for good. You can move in with me. Quinn it is going to be okay, I promise you."

An hour later, they arrived at Finn's house " Err Mum, Is It okay if Quinn stays here, her parents chucked her out" asked Finn. Quinn was standing nervously behind him tears still running down her face.

" Of course honey you can live here as long as you want." Carol went forward and gave Quinn a well needed hug.


	7. A New Home, A New Family

"Quinn, we have a small guest room if you want to put your stuff in there" said Finn

"Finn, I was wondering could I stay with you in your room, I really need to be with someone that loves me, I feel like I've lost all my security from being kicked out of home, and I want to be close to someone, who can provide comfort and besides we've already slept together" asked Quinn

"Yeah sure, it might be a bit cramped, but I wouldn't mind snuggling up to you at night" smiled Finn "My room is this way" he said as he pushed open the door and revealed a small room with a double bed that just fit, "Welcome to your new home I'll clear out some drawers for you."

Quinn than just burst out crying again and flopped down on Finn's bed, "Quinn, I know this must be hard for you, it is hard for me but we must keep a positive attitude, for our unborn child's sake" Finn lay down next to her, put his arm his love and began to sing

_Here's a little song i wrote,  
>you might want to sing it note for note,<br>don't worry, be happy_

_in every life we have some trouble,  
>when you worry you make it double<br>don't worry, be happy_

_dont worry be happy now  
>dont worry be happy<br>dont worry be happy  
>dont worry be happy<br>dont worry be happy  
>aint got no place to lay your head,<br>somebody came and took your bed,  
>don't worry, be happy<em>

_the landlord say your rent is late,  
>he may have to litagate,<br>dont worry (small laugh) be happy,_

_look at me im happy,  
>don't worry, be happy<em>

_i give you my phone number,  
>when your worried, call me,<br>i make you happy_

_don't worry, be happy_

The next day in Glee Club a Finn and Quinn found a surprise was waiting for them from their fellow Glee Clubbers

" We all want to sing you a song, Quinn we heard you got kicked out by your parents, and you are now living with Finn, we thought we would let you know how we feel."_  
><em> 

_Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum _

_Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum _

_Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum ( yeah) _

_Some-times in our lives,  
>We all have pain.<br>We all have sorrow.  
>But, if we are wise<br>We know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me  
>When you're not strong, <em>

_And I'll be your friend.  
>I'll help you carry on,<br>For it won't be long  
>'Till I'm gonna need<br>Somebody to lean on. _

_Please! (please)  
>Swallow your pride (pride.<br>If I have things  
>You need to borrow,<br>(For) for no one can fill  
>Those of your needs<br>That you won't let show. _

_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
>When you need a hand (When you need a hand).<br>We all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
>(I just might have a problem)<br>I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
>We all need somebody to lean on! <em>

_Lean on me (hey)  
>When you're not strong (when you're not strong).<br>I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend).  
>I'll help you carry on (help you carry on),<br>For it wont be long (oh, it wont be long)  
>'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. <em>

_(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
>When you need a hand (when you need a hand).<br>We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
>(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand.<br>We all need somebody to lean on! _

_Lean on me. _

_If (If)  
>There is a load (there is a load)<br>You have to bear (you have to bear)  
>That you can't carry,<br>I'm (I'm higher) right up the road.  
>I'll share your load<br>If you just call me.  
>Call me (I'm calling).<br>Call me (when you need a friend).  
>Call me (call me).<br>Call me (call me) (when you need a friend).  
>Call me (when you need a friend).<br>Call me (if you need a friend).  
>Call me (any time of day).<br>Call me. _

_It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
>Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend<br>Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
>Lean on lean on lean on me<br>I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on.  
>I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on). <em>

Throughout the performance Quinn was in tears, why did she think she would have to do this alone, she has Finn and her friends in Glee club, she thought, they are my true family.

Later that night Quinn was watching Finn play X-box well they tried to decide a name for their unborn baby boy. " What about John, Peter, Matthew, James or Andrew" suggested Quinn

"Are they not all names of Disciples, how about Junior or Desmond" replied Finn not really paying attention "Can't we do it another night, I just want to fall asleep next to the most the beautiful girl in the world, that I am creating a family with"

" Yeah sure we have a big day tomorrow anyway we are deciding the set list for sectionals, and we have to put up with Rachel yelling and bossing us about."


	8. Stupid Mistake

"Puck good news Coach Tanaka says the team has just got worse since me, you, Matt, Mike and Kurt quit, he wants us back on the team. Thats Great isn't"

" Yeah that's great but we may have a problem, and it may affect the entire Glee Club" said Puck looking worried. "I may have done something really stupid.

" Puck what have you done now, please say it does not involve a Santana or any other girl apart from Rachel since you're going out with her, you are still dating her aren't you?" asked Finn nervously thinking a bomb was about to be dropped.

"Well Santana does have something to do with it, You know Santana and I used to date, well the other day we sort of had a remembrance of that time so to speak, and then she got mad when said I would not ditch Rachel, to get back with her"

" By encounter you mean sex, how could you be so stupid? You know what a bitch Santana is, she may decide to tell Rachel what happened, just because you rejected her, Rachel could storm out of Glee Club and we need her for sectionals which is in 2 weeks, also she will be distraught, don't you care about her feelings" yelled Finn

"You really think Rachel will be that mad?" asked a anxious Puck

"Puck, some common sense please, how do you think I would feel if Quinn had slept with you, and you had gotten her pregnant."

"Okay maybe you're right let's just get to Glee practice, and convince Santana not to tell her said Puck.

As they walked into Glee club Rachel or Santana was nowhere to be seen they took their seats just as the 2 walked in. "You Bastard," yelled Rachel as she stormed up to Puck and slapped him " Is it true?" she cried "Did you sleep with her" she said pointing at Sanatana. Rachel wished Puck knew how she felt about him and right now, her heart had been ripped out for a second time in a little over 3 months , both times by guys she was in love with.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I tried to resist Santana, I really tried, but I'm a dude and you won't put out for me, I lost control Rachel, I'm sorry I made a mistake, it's who I am. Forgive me please." begged Puck.

"Noah I knew what you were like before I started dating you, but I forgot all that because I had feelings for you, we're both Jews and I thought you had changed, I wish I had never trusted you, I'm through with you, all of you, my life has only got worse since I joined Glee Club." sobbed Rachel angrily as she ran out of the room.

Puck felt like had his heart wrenched out too, why was he so stupid. Santana just smirked, she had got her revenge.

"Well now we have no chance at sectionals" said Artie "Why are you so selfish Puck.?"

"Who cares, at least we will get more solos" said Mercedes and Kurt together.

"Is that all you guys care about, Rachel is our friend, yes I want to win sectionals too, but shouldn't we worry about her first." said Finn "I'm going after her."

"Can you remember who your girlfriend is first?" Replied Quinn " I k now she is your friend, but stop sounding like she comes first, because remember you got me pregnant, so I come first okay sweetie." Said Quinn

"Sorry honey, but is it okay if I go check on her?" Asked Finn smiling

"No you stay with Quinn, I need to do this." replied Puck

He found Rachel outside in the courtyard crying her eyes out. "Rachel I'm so sorry, I would understand if you never wanted to talk to me again, what I did was out of order, and not the kind of boyfriend you deserve, just please do not punish the rest of glee club for my mistake, we need you to win Sectionals and Regional's, please, I am not asking you to forgive me, just come back to Glee."

"I will come back to Glee but I may never forgive you, let's go win Sectionals." Replied Rachel


	9. They have each other

"Sorry this last week , me being a bit cranky about, you going after Rachel, it's just my pregnancy hormones, but thanks for not getting annoyed," said Quinn as they sat together in Finn's room, now shared by Quinn. "You seem quiet Finn what's up, have I upset you?." Quinn was concerned, she moved closer to Finn and cuddled up to him more "What's up, sweetie, talk to me you are scaring me."

"I don't know how I am going to do it, how can I be a good father, I can hardly support you with the job I have, because of the limited shifts I can get because of school, I could leave school but what type of future would that be for our baby boy, I don't know if I can do this I'm sorry Quinn, I'm 17 , I'm collapsing under the pressure, I'm just scared I'll let you done, I just love you so much!" moaned Finn " I could not stand the thought of letting you down it would kill me inside."

"Finn your being too hard on yourself, you have no need to carry all the burden, I know you feel that it's your fault I got pregnant, but I was the one who suggested sex, Finn you are doing it brilliantly, supporting me and the baby, but have a little fun." Said Quinn gently stroking his face

"Your right, of course but it's just so hard, but if you want me to have some fun, I was thiking maybe we could, you know since Mum is out. Do you want to?" grinned Finn

Quinn laughed batting her eyelashes at the same time. "Do you mean sex, your 17 we have done it before you can say the word, and yeah I would love to, anything to make you feel better, and plus I enjoyed it to, but Finn just remember I'm not as beautiful as I was back then." She slowly pulled of her top, and her large belly fell out "See, ugly."

"Quinn you will always be beautiful to me, no matter how big you get." He took off his shirt and trousers, then walked over to Quinn leaning down and went to kiss her, as they kissed he unclasped her bra, he looked down and saw her breasts, " Wow your boobs are huge, told you are the most beautiful woman"

"Is that all you care about in judging if a woman is beautiful," laughed Quinn

"No just one of the main things, and yours are the best I've seen."

"They better have been the only ones you've seem" sternly said Quinn

"Well they are" grinned Finn

After they lay on their bed together, in each other's arms, at that moment they did not care about anything else because they had each other, and their child.


	10. Sectionals

Mr Schue had been kicked out of being their Glee Club coach, because he accepted responsibility for the club's mistake, Finn, Rachel and the rest of the club felt terrible. Their new advisor was Ms Pilsbury, although she is kind to them she no idea about music, Finn thought.

They were all sitting in the minibus together on their way to Sectionals, all laughing and having fun.

"This is going to be brilliant we have Sectionals in the bag, we are up against a deaf school and reformed criminals," said Mercedes

"Don't get to cocky those Jane Addams Academy girls were could surprise us" said Artie

"And they had it going on in all the right places" chuckled Puck high fiving Finn in the process. Quinn then lightly slapped Finn giving him a stern look.

"Hey remember your girlfriend is right here"

"Sorry Hun" Finn kissed Quinn on the cheek. Rachel just looked at Puck in disgust.

"Meeting in the Green room in 5 minutes" yelled a frustrated Rachel at the rest of the Glee Club

"There doing all our songs, how did they know, which of you gave her the setlist?" addressing the 2 cheerleaders present" interrogated Rachel

"Well okay I did it, I may enjoy Glee but I was just annoyed at Puck for not choosing me, even after he split up with Rachel, I wanted him, look I'm sorry I enjoy Glee it's the best part of my day, but I can be a Bitch sometimes." Said Santana apologetically

"I believe you, but it may take some time for us to accept you apology, but right now we need to concentrate on what songs we are going to sing, Mercedes what other songs do you have in your pocket." Asked Rachel

"Nothing as good as what you have, I know we said I would sing, but we need you, ass your the best singer we have."

"Well if Rachel has the ballad, we can finish with Somebody to Love, a real crowd pleaser." Suggested Quinn

"Yeah that and a can of soup will guarantee us second place," replied Puck angrily.

"How about Keep Holding On or True Colours" suggested Quinn looking around, " Hey hang on a minute where's Finn."

"Quinn don't worry I'm here," said Finn walking through the door "And I have an idea for a song, You Can't Always Get What You Want, I know it has some meanings for some of us." Looking at Quinn, Puck and Rachel.

"Wow that went brilliantly" said Finn, coming off the stage holding Quinn's hand.

"Yeah, you were amazing up there, we couldn't have done it without you, you were an amazing leader and I believe you are going make an even better father "said Quinn looking up at her boyfriend admiringly " I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah well done Finn" agreed Puck and Rachel, "We have this in the bag"

"The winner is the New Directions!" Announced New Directions

"Hey Finn, Quinn, Puck says party over at his place to celebrate, the rest of his family is away, see you there in an hour" says Rachel, while getting into Puck's car.

"Okay Rachel, we will be there, bye" shouted Finn as he got in his car.

"So we got a couple of hours, to kill before the party, What you want to do, "asked Finn as they began to drive home.

"Is that a hint?" smiled Quinn

"What? No" said Finn laughing "Do you need any more maternity clothes, we could go to the mall."

"Yeah now I think about it, yeah, you sure you got the money."

"Yeah I always have the money when it is for you." Finn grinned.

As they drove into the mall car park, Quinn's heart leapt as she saw her parent's car parked.

"Finn, we can't go in there, my parents are here, I can't face them." Whimpered Quinn

"This mall is large, we might not even run into them, but if we do I'm with you and they did wrong, you have nothing to be ashamed of."


	11. Drama and Party

As they walked through the mall, Quinn was very nervous, she kept looking around for her parents, and she thought they would pop out of nowhere and just start yelling at her, like she was a piece of shit, Quinn was terrified, she was walking very close to Finn clutching his arm.

"Come on let's just buy the clothes and get out" said Finn "We probably won't be seeing them."

As they approach the clothes shop, Quinn pull Finn into a another shops doorway,

"What Quinn?" whispered Finn, getting a bit annoyed at Quinn

"My parents just went in the clothes shops, I can't do this I cannot face them,"

"Yes you can!" said Finn as they entered the clothes shop.

As they walked through the store picking out items, that Quinn required, she heard a gasp and a voice behind her squealed "Quinnie"

Quinn turned around to see her see the mum who had abandoned her when she needed her most off all, looking so excited at seeing her daughter. "Say something Quinn, come give your mother a hug!"

"You're kidding me aren't you, you stood by and watch dad kick me out, and you knew I was pregnant but you were too terrified to say something, instead I was chucked out of my house at the age of 16!" yelled Quinn "And then you think you can just see me at the shops, and everything would be okay, get out of my sight." Tears were dripping from Quinn's eyes.

"Quinn you're absolutely right, you have every reason to be angry with me, but I need to say something before your father finds us, if he does he will explode, Quinn what I am about to say might not make for the fact your parents disowned you and kicked you out, but I have here a bank card to the money that was in your savings, I transferred it out before your father shut down your account, I'm sorry I got to go, I still love you." Judy rushed off to find her husband.

"Wow that was kind of her," said a surprised Finn, " I know it doesn't make up for what they did but how much money did you have in savings?"

"Well my parents have put money in their over the many years I think their was about $5000 in their but, Mum might have only been able to get a fraction of that out without my dad noticing, Lets go check after paying for the clothes." replied Quinn

"Wow," exclaimed Quinn after checking the account at the cash machine "there's over 22 hundred dollars in here, Finn this is the answer to all out prayers and problems, you could stop working"

"That is good, but Quinn I'm not going to stop working, this money will not last forever, we will need the money to buy baby things, and eventually buy a house, I will keep on working because I care about you and the baby, but I may cut down on shifts to spend more time with my 2 favourite people, but come on lets head to the party."

"Welcome to the fun, Wine cooler?" asked Puck

"Yeah sure, but Finn can't he's driving" replied Quinn taking a drink.

"Okay listen up everyone" said Finn over the noise " As co-captain of the Glee club I would jsut like to say, We did brilliantly, we worked as a team played to each other's strength and show our competition that cheating isn't the answer, so here" said Finn raising his glass " is to our future win at regional's." Everyone cheered, it seemed Mercedes, Brittany, Santana Puck and Mike were already quite tipsi.

"Let's play Never have I ever" suggested Santana

"Yeah" screamed Brittany.

"Ok Never have I ever slept with Santana," said Kurt

Puck, Matt, Mike and Brittany all took a sip, everybody laughed when Brittany drank, but Rachel gave Puck an annoyed look when he drank.

"Okay my turn I have never been caught having sex" screamed Santana

Puck and Brittany both had to take a drink.

Mercedes than went "I have never had a crush on a teacher"

Brittany, Rachel and Finn all took a drink; there were questioning looks at all 3 of them.

Brittany and Rachel both said "Mr Schue", whereas Finn replied with "Miss Pilsbury" he turned bright red at that, eve ryone burst out laughing.

"Never have I ever been in trouble with the law"

Puck, kurt, Finn and Santana all drank, everyone knew about Puck and Sanatana breaking the law, but what had Kurt and Finn done.

" We both have had speeding tickets" said Finn for everyones benefit

"Rachel, come on that was a shit one"

"Sorry Noah, but my mind isn't as dirty as yours"

"Never have I cheated on someone on any level, from making out too sex" Artie said.

"That's because you have never ha d a girlfriend," laughed Puck, but he Santana, Brittany and Finn all drank.

As Finn drank, Quinn gave him a stare and looked like she was about to slap him.

"You cheated on me didn't, you have hardly been with anyone else and you have been with me the longest." shrieked Quinn. At that she stormed out of the house, at that everyone knew the game was over, Puck switched on some music, and everyone either started to dance with each other, or sat down talking, as Finn ran after Quinn, feeling very stupid at the moment.

He found Quinn sat outside on the patio driveway crying her eyes out.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry, It was a week before you told me you were pregnant, I'm so sorry, it was just a mistake, it won't happen again, I'm sorry, please forgive Me." begged Finn, sitting on the floor next to Quinn, and putting his arms around Quinn, she pulled away and got up.

"Are you saying if I had not got pregnant, you would have left me for someone else? Who was it you made out with?" wailed Quinn, and with one look at Finn's mournful face she knew, "It was Rachel, wasn't it, I can't do this without you, the constant fear of you falling for Rachel again and me being left alone. I'm going to move out until you sort your feelings out, Brittany said she is happy for me to move in with him a for a week or 2, although she did ask if the baby would require a separate room,"

"Quinn it was a mistake, even if you weren't pregnant I would still be with you because I love you, it was just a stupid mistake, as soon as we started kissing, I knew instantly I shouldn't have I pulled away and left, Quinn I'm so sorry, I never thought you would find out, please don't leave I need you."

"Okay I won't leave as long as you never go anywhere with Rachel alone again, never go around her, house, Finn I need to be able to trust you, but right now the thought of you to together is to much even if she does like Puck now."

"Quinn I will do anything to stay with you, I'm so sorry, lets go back in doors"

As they walked in, Rachel stormed out and started to walk home

"Guess i won't be telling her just yet, lets go find out what has happened."

"Er did you see Rachel on your way back in, she sort of caught me making out with Santana" admitted |Puck


	12. My life would suck without you

"Puck sometimes you can be an Idiot, you know she still caught up on both you and me, than you go snogging the girl who split up your relationship, Puck how stupid can you be. And now I have to tell her I can never go round her house, or be with her alone, because of what happened between her and some months ago" yelled Finn

"Look okay, you are right, she said she won't be in Glee Club practices for a week, who are we going to get to sing the song for Mr Schue."

"Me and Finn can do it with Mercedes" piped in Quinn, "but Puck you or Mercedes need to go after Rachel now, and Mercedes may be the better option."

"Yeah I'll go and try and fix Puck's stupidity," said Mercedes

The next day at Glee Practice, there was no Rachel insight,

"Mr Schue since you weren't at sectionals we have done a special performance for you"

**Quinn:**  
><em>Guess this means you're sorry<br>You're standing at my door  
>Guess this means you take back<br>All you said before  
>Like how much you wanted, anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<em>

**Quinn and New Directions  
><strong>_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me and honestly  
>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<em>

**Quinn:**  
><em>Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye<br>Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

**Quinn and Finn**: _I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

**New Directions**:  
><em>'Cause we belong together now, yeah<br>Forever united here somehow, yeah  
>You got a piece of me<br>And honestly,  
>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you.<em>

**Mercedes**:  
><em>Being with you<br>Is so dysfunctional  
>I really shouldn't miss you <em>

_But I can't let you go _

**New Directions and Quinn:**  
><em>'Cause we belong together now, yeah<br>Forever united here somehow, yeah  
>You got a piece of me<br>And honestly  
>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<br>'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) with you_

"Wow that was brilliant, if this si how far you've progressed since that start of New Directions than we will easily be able to smash Vocal Adrenaline at Regional's" laughed Will " By the way where's Rachel?"

"Puck you explain, since it's your fault" said an annoyed Kurt

"Well she said she would be back soon, but she sort of is and at me still for cheating on her and especially since she saw me and Santana making out at the party," admitted Puck "she said she would be back after half term which is next Glee practice."

"Okay at least she is coming back, goodbye, have a nice half term and see you when you get back."

After Glee club, Quinn and Finn had driven back the house, and were sitting around the table eating dinner with Finn's mum.

"So have you thought about what you are going to name the baby boy," asked Carol

"Well Quinn is going for every name in the bible, where as I want something a little more cool" replied Finn

"What's wrong with Jeremiah, Bartholomew or David?" suggested Quinn

"Well David's okay but I do not want to name him David just because it was in the bible."#

"You should both be able agree on a name for your child, one that you both like." said Finn's mum as she got up from the table, she turned back and said "Oh I almost forgot I thought we could turn the guest room into a nursery."

"That's so kind thank you Carol" replied Quinn

Back up in there room, Quinn was planning the design for the baby's room with Finn's occasional input, while he was surfing the web. "Quinn, remember it's a boy's room, no pink walls and pretty patterns" he said, looking away from his laptop for a second."

"Okay sweetums"

"Hey don't call me sweetums" laughed Finn giving Quinn a playful slap.

""yeah but you are a sweetums" giggled Quinn pulling Finn down onto the bed, and started to tickle him. Finn started laughing uncontrollably

" No you don't" grinned Finn, and he started to fight back they rolled around on the bed laughing, until Finn ended up on top, he stared straight down into Quinn's eyes and told her "My Life would suck with out you!"

**Author's Note: **

**I am glad that a lot of you are reading and enjoying this story, but I would really appreciate some reviews that is what fuels me to keep writing these, anything from constructive criticism, praise, comments or suggestions is welcome.**


	13. You had me from hello

"Hey so how was everyone's break" asked Finn as he walked into the first Glee club meeting after the break

"I didn't go home, I forgot where I lived than when I came back to school, I got locked in." replied Brittany

"Ok, well I spent the break forgetting about someone's betrayal" sternly said Rachel looking at Puck

"Oh why don't you just shut up about that, everyone knows why he did it, it's because you won't put out." Argued Santana

"Ok ladies calm it" Mr Schue told them as he walked into Practice.

"We need a new Hello, you assignment for this week is to sing a song in front fo the glee club but ti must have the word Hello in the title."

After the first Glee practice of the day had ended Quinn gave Finn a deadly serious look, he knew what it meant, tell her or I will. Before he had a chance, to call Rachel over, Puck got up and yelled out to her "Hey Rachel look we need to talk" said a very apologetic looking Puck

" Noah Just go away we have nothing to talk about" screamed Rachel at him and stormed out.

"Just don't talk to her Puck" said an angered Tina and she hurried out to find Rachel

"Hey What did I do"

"Puck do you really want us to answer that, you cheated on her, and it still stings even after this much time, it hurts I should know", giving Finn a glare as she spoke.

"Hey at least I did not sleep with her"

"Don't even go there Finn, come on" and Quinn dragged Finn out by the arm.

In the second and Last Glee practice of the day, Finn gets up.

" Quinn, I know you've been angry at me and you have every right to be, but I want you to know I love you! This song is for you"

_One word, that's all you said  
>Something in your voice caused me to turn my head<br>Your smile, just captured me  
>You were in my future as far as I could see<br>And I dont know how it happens, but it happens still  
>You asked me if I love you, if I always will<em>

_Well you had me from hello  
>I felt love start to grow<br>The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
>It was over from the start you completely stole my heart<br>And now you won't let go  
>I never even had a chance you know<br>You had me from hello_

_Inside I built a wall  
>So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall<br>One touch, you brought it down  
>The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground<br>And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again  
>The last time was the last time I'd let someone in<em>

_But you had me from hello  
>I felt love start to grow<br>The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
>It was over from the start you completely stole my heart<br>And now you wont let go  
>I never even had a chance you know<br>You had me from hello_

_Thats all you said  
>Something in your voice caused me to turn my head<br>You had me from hello  
>You had me from hello<br>Girl, I've loved you from hello_

By the end of the song Quinn was overwhelmed with emotion, she got up and walked over to Finn, "I love you and I forgive you." After they embraced in a long and cosy hug, Finn lokked into her eyes

"I am still going to tell her"

"Thank you" replied Quinn

Straight after Glee Finn caught up to Rachel and told her everything she needed to know as Finn went on about not being allowed to be alone with her. Rachel just got more furious with tears drizzling from her eyes.

"Finn why, can't you see she's being unreasonable, you don't deserve her" sobbed Rachel

"She's allowed to be Rachel, she's carrying my baby, we can still be friends"

"No" she screamed as she ran away

"Hey Finn you want to go out for dinner tonight," asked Quinn as they walked to Finn's car

"Afraid I can't I got to work, they called me in, I will drop you off home but than I got to go, maybe you could go out with Santana and Brittany" replied Finn

"Yeah that's a good Idea I'll text them.

"So hottest guys in Glee club" asked Santana, the Unholy Trinity were all sitting around a table at Breadstix, discussing things the girls normally talk about when they are alone.

"Well Pucks super hot, Finn's cute but the whole baby drama has sort of lost him his coolness," replied Brittany, with Santana nodding in agreement.

"Hey" Quinn warned "Finn's sweet and caring and really cute."

"Yeah well you would say that, you're sleeping with him," smirked Santana "what is he like in bed? What's his package like?"

"Well he is super hot in bed, I could not imagine anyone better, but his package is none of your business."

"Well I think Kurt is also really hot, but for some reason he won't make out with me, he is the last boy I need to get to have done the whole lot."

Santana and Quinn just rolled their eyes, laughing.

"Ooh look our food is here" said Quinn.

As they tucked into their mains, Brittany looked up and asked "So what was in Finn's package?"


	14. Under Pressure, with all the Drama

_I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place  
><em> 

As soon as she started singing it in Glee practice, Finn and Puck, and Quinn knew who she was singing it, as she kept giving both boys an evil glare.

_And you're still probably working  
>At a 9 to 5 pace<br>I wonder how bad that tastes._

_When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell<br>I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell<br>I hope it gives you hell._

_Now where's your picket __fence__, love?  
>And where's that shiny car?<br>Did it ever get you far?  
><em> 

Why is everyone else joining in, don't they realise who it is about thought Finn

_You never seem so tense, love  
>I never seen you fall so hard<br>Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<br>_

_When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell,<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><em> 

Finn looked at Quinn, they were both thinking the exact same thing why is she such a bitch when she can't get what she wants?

_When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a __man__ that's worth the damn and treats you well _

_Then he's a fool you're just as well  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Yeah. Where did it all go wrong?<br>But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you (be told i miss you)  
>And truth be told I'm lying<br>_

_When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song  
>And you sing along well you'll never tell (you'll never tell)<em>

_Then you're the fool I've just as well  
>I hope it gives you hell (gives you hell)<em>

_When you hear this song  
>I hope that it will give you hell (give you hell)<br>You can sing along_

_I hope that he will treat you... _

_..well _

"You guy's I'm disappointed the assignment was hello."

"Sorry Mr Schue I was focusing on the first syllable, I had some anger to express towards some certain people" exclaimed Rachel

"I understand you being angry at Puck, but why me, I had to do it , not to lose Quinn I love her, Rachel, not you so stop getting annoyed when you don't get it you way" yelled Finn angrily

"Enough Rachel I want you to do a song that is for assignment by tomorrow, now everyone is dismissed"

Rachel could not believe her luck she had found someone,, who could match her voice, who wanted to be a star like her, and here they were having coffee, after just meeting she could not believe she and found love again/

"Too bad our teammates won't be the happy about our Romeo and Juliet romance," said Rachel

"Well my team would be fine with they see you team as little more than mediocre entertainment" replied Jesse st James

" Yeah well I can see why they think that, you lot are so talented and a well oiled machine where my group, all they care about are solo's, even though they know I am the most talented one, the club will just think I am being used by you."

"Well than if you wish to continue our romance, come join Vocal Adrenaline we could use another extraordinary singer like me, I bet the School would even pay for you tuition, just to get you out of New Directions, because without you they defiantly have no chance"

"I would love to; I will have a much better chance of becoming a star than with mediocre singers."

"You're doing what?" bellowed Finn, "Why just because you couldn't get what you wanted here, I wouldn't fall in love with you, Puck was an idiot who cheated on you, we are your friends, sure we have our ups and down but everyone cares about you, we need you Rachel for your voice."

"Yeah we wouldn't put up with your moaning, if we had any chance to win another way" smirked Sanatana

"See at Carmel High School, I will have a chance to be a star in a team that does not resent me and make fun of me, I wish it didn't have to be like this but for 2 reasons it has to be, I am in love with Jesse St James their lead singer and the second reason is that you will not bow down to me and my vastly superior talent." And with that she walked out.

"Well now we have no chance at Regional" said Artie

Tina was crying in the corner,.

" Look I am not letting you lot throw yourself a pity party, Rachel might have been one of our best singers, but just one of Finn and Kurt is jsut as good as her, and on the girl side Mercedes can belt out huge notes, and Santana and Quinn are good singers." Said Will confidently "Puck as you sort of caused this problem you need to go find another person for Glee Club, you are still popular in the school"

"Yeah Puck it's your fault" laughed Santana

"Santana stop trying to stir up trouble" Kurt told her.

"Ok enough yeah we lost our best singer, but we will not that dampen our spirits, we're a team." said Finn, "Maybe Rachel will be coming back, after she realises we actually care about her,"

"Hey Finn, we need to decide what Childbirth classes we want to sing up for" Quinn reminded Finn as they lay in bed together,

"Yeah, I know and buy more maternity clothes things for the baby, decide a name for the baby, decorate the babies rooms, anything else you want the to add to the list, maybe our own house a new car." said a stressed out Finn

"Finn, don't be like that, I need your support, you're the only I can rely on." Said a concerned Quinn setting up

"Quinn you're putting too much pressure on me, I'm 17 and now my stupidity, your pregnant, with your hormones going crazy, I was forced to tell Rachel I can't be alone with her, because you were concerned what I might do, which I understand, but that pushed Rachel over the edge, yes I may have a tiny amount of feelings for her but I love you Quinn, you didn't need to control me, there is too much pressure, I have you, the baby and now I am the sole captain of Glee Club." Everything Finn wanted to say just burst out.

"If that is really how you feel, fine, well while you sort out how you feel, I'll be living with Brittany" He got up and started to get dress and pack.

"Quinn I'm sorry please don't go."

"Leave it Finn come to Brittany's when you are ready to apologise and start being a proper boyfriend." Yelled a crying Quinn

" A proper boyfriend, maybe you should be a supportive girlfriend goodbye!" yelled Finn


	15. Don't say your sorry

Carol Hudson barged into her son's room, "Finn why did Quinn just rush out of the house with her luggage what have you done." She inquired.

"Mum, I broke, I just could not take it anymore, I'm 17, it was just so much pressure, I should be out having fun, not at home, wondering what childbirth classes to go to, or what to name my child," moaned Finn " And then she started to control, because she thought I might have an affair, but it just got too much."

"Finn I was proud you at the start, you had caused as problem and you were doing everything possible to make it work, but you need to fix this, be the strong man I know you can, I will be here to help, but not to solve every problem, be the father and boyfriend Quinn wants you to be, this is harder for her than, she has lost her popularity, half of her friends, her family and she is afraid of losing you." With that Carol gave him a song a kiss and walked out.

Finn could not believe what he had done, he was now hg to get to sleep, and it didn't feel right without Quinn lying next to him.

"He said what, well maybe I should go all Lima heights on him," yelled Santana, it was Monday the first day back since Quinn left for Brittany's house. They were in the choir room talking about Quinn's situation, and how the boy's were being dicks at the moment.

"Sorry to be listening in but are you all having this much trouble with guys" asked Mr Schue

In Glee Club later " Your assignment is Madonna"

While Quinn and Brittany were leaving school, Finn caught up to them, " Quinn please come back I'm sorry, I over reacted it just stress, and hard for me." Quinn suddenly turned and looked him dead in the eye she was furious.

"Hard for you, what about me," shouted Quinn " It's all about you isn't it, I need security Finn I need to know you are still going to be there tomorrow and at the moment it does not look like it and you're sorry, you hurt me Finn on the inside and you think you can make it all better by saying sorry well you have another thing coming"

_I've heard it all before  
>I've heard it all before<br>I've heard it all before  
>I've heard it all before<em>

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
>Please don't say you're sorry<br>I've heard it all before  
>And I can take care of myself<br>I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
>Please don't say 'Forgive me'<br>I've seen it all before  
>And I can't take it anymore<em>

_You're not half the man you think you are  
>Save your words because you've gone too far<br>I've listened to your lies and all your stories (Listened to your stories)  
>You're not half the man you'd like to be<em>

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
>Please don't say you're sorry<br>I've heard it all before  
>And I can take care of myself<br>I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
>Please don't say 'Forgive me'<br>I've seen it all before  
>And I can't take it anymore<em>

_Don't explain yourself 'cause talk is cheap  
>There's more important things than hearing you speak<br>You stayed because I made it so convenient (made it so convenient)  
>Don't explain yourself, you'll never see<br>_

_I've heard it all before  
>I've heard it all before<br>I've heard it all before_

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
>Please don't say you're sorry<br>I've heard it all before  
>And I can take care of myself<br>I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
>Please don't say 'forgive me'<br>I've seen it all before  
>And I can't take it anymore<em>

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
>Please don't say you're sorry<br>(Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap)  
>I've heard it all before, And I can take care of myself<br>_(There's more important things than hearing you speak)  
>I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know<br>Please don't say 'forgive me'

I've heard it all before  
>I've heard it all before<br>I've heard it all before  
>I've heard it all before<p>

Quinn finished the song gave Finn one last angry look and walked away. Finn just stood there devastated what could he do to win his girl back, he was sorry, but obviously that wasn't enough.


	16. Proving It

Finn walked into his house, and was immediately confronted by his mum. "Where's Quinn, I guess you did not apologise, like you were going to." Carol demanded

"I did mum, I told her I'm sorry and over reacted, and I just lost it , I said I was sorry like 10 times, but she wouldn't listen" moped Finn, going over to sit on the sofa.

"Finn, Honey, you're not 5 anymore you can't just say apologise and hope it will all go away, you hurt Quinn badly, twice! Quinn needs proof that you care about, her she is afraid of losing you, prove you can be the man she needs you to be."

"But how?" questioned Finn

"You have to figure that out on your own, Sweetie?" She than just walked out to finish cooking dinner.

Back up in his room, Finn was lying on his staring blankly at the ceiling, he hated himself for how he acted yesterday, but he had no idea how to fix it. What could he do to win back the girl he loved and who was carrying his child. Wait, I know who will have an Idea, he picked up his phone, and began to dial.

"Hey Kurt, I need your help"

Next Glee practice

Finn got up and looked directly at Quinn. "Quinn, I was trying to think of a way to apologise, show you that I made a mistake and that I can offer you security. After having a chat with the Glee guys, they agreed to help me out, oh and Mr Schue sorry it does not fit in with the assignment, but I need to do this, So my fellow Glee Guys, grab a stool and get up here."

Quinn was still staring angrily at Finn, did he really think a Song would make it ll better, but than she heard the words

_Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, "from each other."  
>"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."<br>Hold me now.  
>It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.<br>I just want you to stay._

_After all that we've been through,  
>I will make it up to you. I promise to.<br>And after all that's been said and done,  
>You're just the part of me I can't let go.<em>

_Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body.  
>Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love.<br>Hold me now.  
>It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.<br>I just want you to know.  
>Hold me now.<br>I really want to tell you I'm sorry.  
>I could never let you go.<em>

_After all that we've been through,  
>I will make it up to you. I promise to.<br>And after all that's been said and done,  
>You're just the part of me I can't let go.<em>

_After all that we've been through,  
>I will make it up to you. I promise to.<em>

_You're gonna be the lucky one._

After the performance Finn stood up, walked over to Quinn, picked up her hand, looked into her eyes and said "Quinn, I have made so many mistakes with you, that I regret but I have learnt from everyone of them not to this again. Come back and live with me so I can be the man you need to be."

Tears were in Quinn's eyes, he had shown he could step up take the lead, do what he had to do to change "Yes I will move back in with you, I'm glad yuo came around, you know I am not strong enough to do this without you."

After everyone had emotionally calmed down, Puck stood up with something to say

"I have good news I have found us another Glee Club Member, please put your hands together for Lauren Zizes, president of the AV Club, I may have had to bribe her most of the way to join, but she is interested so here we come Regional's."

"Well thank you, Puck, that has come at good timing, I have decided that with Rachel gone we need a new Lead Female Singer, I have been considering 3 of you for the job and have decided that Mercedes and Quinn will share the responsibility, you both have amazing voices"


	17. Another Pest

As Finn drove Quinn to Brittany's house to pick up her stuff, "So Quinn we need to look at going to childbirth classes, shall we decide which one tonight?" asked Finn

"Yeah ok, I wonder how you knew I was just about to say that" Quinn smirked

"Hey, let's not mention my overreaction, to that a couple of days ago. Ok, I'm back I've realised my error and we are starting a new."

"Yeah well I wish we could actually start new than, I would make sure I did not get pregnant." warned Quinn

When, they arrived back at Finn's house. He was horrified to see that some people were taking away his parent's honeymoon bed, he parked the car and both of them rushed in to find Carol directing the workman on which furniture she was wanting to sell. "Oh hey Quinn, glad to see your back"

"Mum what is happening here." Shouted Finn, yourgetting rid of your's and dad's stuff, I was conceived in that bed."

At that point Quinn blushed "I'm going to go unpack."

"Finn you were conceived on pinball machine." replied Carol smiling

One of the workman came and interrupted them before the argument they could go any further. "So that's everything I believe that's everything, you mention something about the recliner."

"What!" Finn yelled " No you cannot sell the recliner, the only photo I have of me and dad is in that chair"

Quinn was upstairs in Finn's small room, when she hear Finn and his mum arguing, she decided to go down and have a look, she arrived on the ground floor just in time to hear Carol say she was dating Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. She could not believe, it she knew Kurt must have arranged this, everyone in Glee club knew that Kurt had a crush on Finn, and Kurt had the problem of not realising when he's gone too far or Finn is not and has no interest in becoming gay. She could not believe they had finely got rid of one pest who was trying to destroy their relationship: Rachel. They had just traded 1 pest for another.

After an hour of discussion that night, up in their bedroom, they had decided and booked childbirth classes, the conversation had moved to Kurt. "Have you tried telling him you're not interested." asked Quinn

"No, I have had a lot on my plate at the moment, but I would prefer not, seeing as what happened the last time when I told someone to leave it."

"Maybe your right, perhaps I should talk to him"

"Ok, but don't be too hard, I know what you can be like remember I am dating you." Laughed Finn

At school the next day Quinn watched from a distance as Finn confronted Kurt about their parents dating, she overheard him saying that soon they would be living together and sharing a room. As soon as they had finished Quinn walked over to Kurt. "Kurt I know you have a crush on Finn, but please forget about it, he's with me, I need him, he's not gay, and even if yours and Finn's parents move in together, Finn and I can't we need the space for the baby, please Kurt for me stop trying to get with Finn, it's good that both your parents are happy but don't use them to get close to him."

Kurt just nodded and walked away. He knew she was right, he had only been dreaming but that didn't mean it did not hurt.

"Hey Finn, Quinn we are going out for dinner tonight with Burt and Kurt, so get dressed up we leave in half an hour." Carol told them as they walk through the door.

"Mum do we have to" moaned Finn " We are both tired"

"Yes you do I want you to meet the man I am dating." Answered Carol


	18. Author Note

Author's note

I will have a new chapter up in a couple of days sorry to keep you waiting, but I have a lot going no and my laptop has been sent off for repair


	19. Friends

Quinn just sat there listening to Finn and Burt going on about American football, she thought it was good Finn was getting on with some that could be a father figure in his life he really did need some guidance. She than looked at Carol she was laughing along with her son and partner, but Kurt was looking lonely, just sitting there waiting for his dessert to arrive felling like he had lost his dad, because he had found him a son that he had always wanted. Even though Quinn knew he and sort of brought it on himself, she did feel sorry for the boy, always alone and an outsider, sort of how she felt a lot of the time. Quinn did what she should have done a while ago, instead of trying to be her old bitch self, she should have been who she really is, be a friend.

"So Kurt you fancy helping design the babies room at our house, we are converting the guest room." Asked Quinn, knowing Kurt would be interested.

" Yeah that would be great, we can have it all sparkly and sleek" exclaimed Kurt suddenly interested.

"Er Kurt, it's for a boy." Butted in Finn, but quite grateful that Quinn had Kurt's mind no something else other than him and that if Kurt helped Quinn he might not have to as much.

"We will think of something suitable Kurt, but with your creative mind I'm sure it won't be that hard, it will be great to have some other help other than this guy over here " Quinn giggled, nudging at Finn with her elbows and batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah that's a great idea Quinn, a great way for you 3 to spend time together." Carol suggested.

"Er I might not be able to, I've got a lot of studying to, and designing isn't really my thing." Finn replied sheepishly "I'm rather busy, and Burt says he and me are going to go to some major league games." Hoping to get out of spending to much time with Kurt.

"That's okay honey you will be more of a hindrance." laughed Quinn.

Back at home, Finn and Quinn were lying together on their bed, "Thanks for looking after Kurt, today, so I had time to talk to Burt."

"That's ok, Kurt needs a friends and you need a father, but lets forget about all that, shall we." Quinn grinned, pulling off her top, and getting on top of Finn.

"Yeah okay, you seem to be getting hornier, as you get more Pregnant." Laughed Finn

"Must be my hormones, but if this is a side affect, you can't really complain."

"I'm not, I'm loving it" admitted Finn.

"Everyone welcome Lauren Zizes to her first glee practice, now we only have a couple of Months to Regional's, so we are going to et working hard and start getting you to be creative with your song choice, I am going to split you into teams, not boys vs. girls but teams, with a lead male and female singer, each team will perform their for me and Ms Pillsbury, the song that wins will be our opening number at Regional's. The song needs to well known, something that will get people clapping along and that will represent us the bets, it can be modern or old, and any type of music you want." Mr Schue told the class ethically "Any questions?"

"Can you tell us the teams and lead Vocalists." asked Kurt, looking hopefully.

"Yeah Team 1 led by Finn and Quinn, with Mike, Brittany, Artie and Mercedes and Team 2 will be led by Puck and Santana, Tina, Matt, Kurt, and Lauren, other member of the group can get solos, it good to show other talent."

"You guys are going down," yelled Santana

"Down what are we going to Australia" asked Brittany looking confused

"Never mind, get to work teams" ordered Mr Schue " You have 1 week."


	20. A suprise visitor

" No we are not doing any of James Blunt's songs Kurt, they all sound the same and I doubt people would know which song we are singing" instructed Puck, His team was all sitting around in the choir room as they worked no their song ideas.

"How about a song by Kylie Minogue, like I Should be so Lucky," suggested Tina.

" Are you trying to make us loose" asked Santan spitefully, giving Tina one of her devil stares, "We need to do a modern song to stand out, I can bet Finn wants to do a Journey song, so we need to come up with something awesome and kick-ass like Adele, Rhianna, Jesse J and Amy Winehouse."

" Yeah but that they are all girl singers, you are not having a solo, how about a band, like the Coldplay, Bon Jovi, OneRepublic or Maroon5." Butted in Puck

"Can I just say I have no I what anyone is talking about." Said Lauren

At the same time Finn and Quinn's team were in the auditorium, discussing their song choice, " I say we do a classic well known song , from some old acts like Fleetwood Mac, or the Beatles or band similar" suggested Finn

Then suddenly Quinn yelled out in pain "Finn" she started tugging

"Yeah in a minute, we are talking here"

"Finn please, I'm in pain, the baby" At that Finn whipped around, and with help from Mike carried Quinn to his car. "Mike I'm taking her to the hospital can you let Mr Schue know where we've gone."

"It's nothing to worry about, it is Braxton Hicks contractions, just mild discomfort, false contractions, they normally happen about now, in your pregnancy, but you did the right thing in bringing her here, you will make a great father" the Doctor told the couple. "Have you decided a name for the boy?"

"No not yet we are still deciding." Replied Finn, as he helped Quinn off the bed and out into the reception area. "We better get back to school"

As they walked into the choir room, all the club was waiting there nervously, worried about Quinn, as she walked in, they rushed to her eager to know if there was any problems. "It's all fine" announced Finn " Just some Braxton whotsit contractions, only mild discomfort the doctor said."

"Mild discomforts my arse." Sneered Quinn

"Hey, what is everyone doing?"

At that everyone looked around to see who spoke, they were surprised to see Rachel standing their smiling at everyone. "What you doing here manhands" shouted Santana, " "Has Jesse st Sucks totally found out that you are terrible in bed, or have Vocal Adrenaline kicked you out, because you we to bossy and stuck up."

"What? No, at the moment, I am resting my voice as I am now one of the 2 lead soloists in Vocal Adrenaline, most it due to the fact that I am brilliantly talented, but maybe partly due to the fact that I am dating the other lead vocalist and the coach Shelby Cocoran is my biological mother. But enough about me how have you guys been."

"Rachel, did you think you could just come back and still be friends you betrayed us, it is good you are doing well over there, but you betrayed us, just because you couldn't get what you wanted here and you were being a stuck up bitch, but we were all friends we looked out for each other but you need to look in the dictionary on what friend means, now goodbye" replied Puck "Oh and Rachel I still care about you, I will never stop caring about you, you were my first real love." And with that Puck turned away, not wanting to be seen by Rachel with teary eyes. Part of him was angry at her but the other part was glad that she was fulfilling her dreams. Rachel just walked away looking upset.

At home Quinn was on the phone to Kurt, "Okay see you than, bye" As she hung up she shouted to Carol and Finn in another room " It's all set Burt and Kurt are going to come around on Sunday after Finn gets back from work and help us set up the guest room into a nursery."


	21. Don't say thhat Word

"Come on in we've just started, if you want to grab a brush or roller and start paint the far wall the paint is just over there" said Finn pointing as Kurt and Burt were brought into the small guest room by carol.

"Hey this isn't the blue we decided is it" asked Kurt looking confused and slightly annoyed.

"Er no they ran out of that one at the store when I went to buy it, so I got this one instead, hey it's still blue." Replied Finn bit flustered

"In other word you didn't like the blue, I picked out, was it to girly for you." Exclaimed Kurt getting angry

"Okay lets leave it there, Kurt this blue is fine and Finn has not changed any of your other designs for the room." said Burt intervening " Has he?" looking at Finn

"Er well, we now have boat theme rather than butterflies, sorry Kurt but butterflies were a bit faggy for a baby boy." As soon as Finn said, that the mood in the room changed, Finn suddenly realised, what he had said and who he had said it to .

"What did you say to my son" bellowed an angry Burt

"I did not mean it like that, I wasn't thinking."

"Dad its fine he didn't mean it like that."

"I know exactly what he meant," he yelled looking at Kurt "Finn this is my son, I thought you were different not like the other boys,"

Carol rushed in " Why's everyone yelling."

"Your son called by son faggy, Carol I love you and I want to bring our 2 families together but this is my son, he doesn't deserve this. Until Finn realises what he did, I can't come back here." He left after giving Carol and Quinn and hug and Finn a devil glare. After Burt left Carol Burt out crying looking angrily at Finn "Finn what you said was wrong, it did not just ruin the friendship between you and Kurt and Burt. But you have ruined my life as well I love him Finn, fix this."

On Monday all the glee club was waiting for Schuester to arrive, today one of the teams would be performing their number, they had all heard about what had happened and were trying to forget about it

Dude can't we just talk about it" whispered Finn

"We have nothing to talk about " Kurt whispered back not even looking at him.

"Ok everyone ready for the first entry in Group song team challenge, Quinn, Santana Rock, Paper, and Scissors to see who goes first."

Quinn and Santana both got up, glaring each at each other both of them were taking ti very seriously, " You are dead, I'm from Lima Hieghts Adjacent, know one beats me"

"Wow you play Rock, Paper, Scissors in Lima Heights Adjacent, you must be really tough" smirked Quinn

Santana got Rock, Quinn got Scissors. "Santana's team is going first." Will announced

They were getting ready in the Auditorium they thought they chosen the right song, they were ready to prove they could deliver with their voice.

Just off stage Santana was trying to convince Puck to do their back up song "Puck, come no please, Love the way you lie is an awesome song."

"I agree but it si not show choir material and Mr Schue will probably not be happy about all the swear words in it, Mr Brightside is a awesome song don't worry."

**Puck**

_'m coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<em>

**Santana**_  
>It started out with a kiss<br>How did it end up like this  
>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss<br>Now I'm falling asleep_

**Matt**_  
>And she's calling a cab<br>While he's having a smoke  
>And she's taking a drag<br>Now they're going to bed_

**Tina**_  
>And my stomach is sick<br>And it's all in my head  
>But she's touching his-chest<br>Now, he takes off her dress  
>Now, letting me go<em>

__**Whole Group  
><strong>_And I just can't look its killing me  
>And taking control<br>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis  
>But it's just the price I pay<br>_**Puck**

_Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  
><em>

Mr Schuester was really pleased so far they had taken a modern song and turned it into a show choir song

**Santana**_  
>I'm coming out of my cage<br>And I've been doing just fine  
>Gotta gotta be down<br>Because I want it all  
>It started out with a kiss<br>How did it end up like this  
>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss<br>_**Whole Group**

_Now I'm falling asleep  
>And she's calling a cab<br>While he's having a smoke  
>And she's taking a drag<br>_**Boys only**

_Now they're going to bed  
>And my stomach is sick<br>And it's all in my head  
>But she's touching his-chest<br>Now, he takes off her dress  
>Now, letting me go<em>

__**Whole Group**_  
>Cause I just can't look its killing me<br>And taking control  
>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea<br>Swimming through sick lullabies  
>Choking on your alibis<br>But it's just the price I pay  
>Destiny is calling me<br>Open up my eager eyes  
>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside<em>

__**Kurt**_  
>I never...<br>I never...  
>I never...<br>I never..._

Everyone clapped, "That's was brilliant "laughed Mr Schue "Finn, your group better bring it tomorrow." Finn just thought yeah Mr Schue is right Puck brought it today.

Finn walked over to Puck "Mate were you singing that song about someone?"

"Er yeah maybe, I still like Rachel and she is with Jesse, and I think Kurt might have been singing that about you, look he is allowed to express his feeling you know it must be hard for him."

"Well that's not like you being sensitive towards Kurt."

"Yeah well people can change, if I was still the person I was a year ago, I probably would have knocked up Quinn."


	22. Brothers

Finn was still pondering on what Puck had said about Kurt, while he was walking down an empty corridor towards the car park, but than he heard something slam into a locker around the corner, he walked slowly around, and saw Kurt cornered by Azimo and Dave Karofsky. "Now Listen Lady boy, we told you that if you didn't start wearing proper guys, clothes, stop checking us out and stop rubbing your gayness in our face, you would eb getting a lesson from our fists!" bullied Azimo " Dave show him what your fury can do." With that a large fist was smashed into Kurts stomach, he crumpled in main to the floor like a scarecrow with no support.

Finn wanted to do something, but no teachers were around, any anyway eh had to show Kurt that he cared about him , but he could not exactly fight both of them, without getting beaten up as well, but than he saw his answer. He ran down the other corridor and told Puck what was happening.

As both of the boys turned the corner to see kurt taking a pounding, they heard dave laughed evilly "You don't need those anymore, you won't be making any babies as a homo, anyway I can't even imagine any guy who would have sex with you anyway." As Azimo lashed out with his foot straight into Kurts groin, by this time it looked like Kurt had a broken nose and at least a few broken ribs. "Finn what are you doing with your phone at a tiem like this" whispered Puck as they snuck up behind the 2 bullies.

"Never mind" "Hey Karofsky" Finn shouted as he tapped him no the shoulder, Dave turned around and a fist smacked into his face so hard it knocked him straights against the wall and blinded him with the amount of blood gushing down. Puck started on Azimo, Azimo might have been large, but Puck was stronger and quicker, and within minutes he had flattened Azimo on the floor. While Finn was busy dealing with Dave, even with his nose bleeding, Dave was putting up a fight he had already bruised Finns leg and chest and had given him a lump on the back of his head, but Finn than got a whopper of a hit in on his bladder and Azimo fell to the floor "Leave us glee clubbers alone, especially Kurt, it just goes to show, glee clubbers are tougher than you, and incase you are thinking of running to Figgins or your parents, I have it all on my phone, either video or sound recording so piss off" shouted Finn, The 2 jocks scampered away. "Was that a bluff about the phone?" Puck asked as the rushed over to Kurt who was still lying there. "No, but they might think it is." Replied Finn " Kurt you okay" he said as Finn kneeled down, by a moaning Kurt

"Why did you do that Finn" whimpered Kurt "I thought I was a Fag, you could be expelled for this."

"Kurt I never meant that you are more of a man than me, and I don't care if I get expelled, I care about what you and your dad think foe m, you are family, not lets get you to hospital, Puck can you call Burt."

Burt was going to meet them at the hospital, Just as Finn and Puck was putting Kurt in his car Figgins yelled out to them to stop, "You 3 in my office now, I want to know why Azimo ahs a dislocated arm and why Karofsky had a broken nose and a bruise on his stomach."

"Sorry M Figgins no can do, Puck will stay, here is my phone with the video evidence, I have tog et Kurt to Hospital ask those 2 what they did to Kurt." He said pointing at Kurt's limp body, him still writing in pain in the back of Finn's car.

"Fine but I will want to talk to you. and Kurt. I will come to the Hospital after." said Figgins

"What happened," yelled Burt at Finn as he rushed into the Hospital room " Did you get sick of him, I nthough Puck was bringing him in."

"What? No! Azimo and Karofsky did this Puck and I intervened, that is how I got this these bruises and the lump on my head. Puck is now explaining to Figgins what happened, I have video evidence on my phone. I filmed the first bit than got Puck and kept my phone on sound record while we fought them off."

"Well ok that's good to hear how you stood up for Kurt. How is he?" Asked a now more calm but still concerned Burt, walking over to Kurts side while he alky no the bed a sleep.

"Well the doctor says he's got 1 cracked ribs, a broken nose, a couple of bruises, a dislocated knee cap and pain in his groin area."

"What, Carol will be arriving here in half an hour, you and I are going down to school and giving Figgins and those 2 dickhead and their parents a piece of my mind, but first I am getting a report from the hospital for evidence for Figgins."

"I have just discussed it over with the police, Puck and Finn are both being commended for stepping in and standing up for Kurt, at their own risk but next time might use less ferocious force. David and Azimo are both being sent to Juvenile Detention Centre for the rest of year and summer vacation. Mr Hummel I know you are considering suing the school and the 2 offending parties for what they did to your son, and I understand, I have been authorized by the School board of Governers to offer you a sum fo money to keep this quiet, but we will discuss this at a later time. Azimo and David Karofsky, will not be allowed back there after getting out of Juvie, I know you are all anxious to go see Kurt Good night."

In the hospital Kurt and Burt both wanted to know what made Finn do, "I did it because I cannot imagine my life without you, you are my brother. Kurt"

"I'm proud of you Finn" admitted Carol and Quinn went over and hugged him.


	23. A New Home

"Okay everyone listen up , I am sure you have all hard about Kurt, and Finn and Pucks heroic fight to protect him, the good news is Kurt is going to make a full recovery in time for Regional's , but now it is time for the next Performance Finn and Rachel's Group take it way" Mr Schuester declared.

In the auditorium Finn was getting ready to go no stage, when Quinn came up to him, "Don't worry you'll do brilliantly." Quinn said standing no tip toes to kiss him, this gave Finn a massive boost in confidence. He walked on stage and it began.

**Finn**

_I got my first real six-string  
>Bought it at the five-and-dime<br>Played it till my fingers bled  
>Was the summer of '69<br>_

The rest of group walked on stage, and began backing him up, while Quinn walked up next to staring lovingly into her boyfriends eyes.

**Quinn**_  
>Me and some guys from school<br>Had a band and we tried real hard  
>Jimmy quit, Jody got married<br>Shoulda known, we'd never get far  
><em>

**Finn**_  
>Oh when I look back now<br>That summer seemed to last forever  
>And if I had the choice<br>Yeah, I'd always want to be there  
>Those were the best days of my life<br>_

**Quinn**_  
>Ain't no use in complainin'<br>When you got a job to do  
>Spent my evenings down at the drive-in<br>And that's when I met you_

__**Finn**_  
>Standin' on your mama's porch<br>You told me that you'd wait forever  
>Oh and when you held my hand<br>I knew that it was now or never  
>Those were the best days of my life<em>

_**Whole Group**  
>Oh yeah<br>Back in the summer of '69  
>Ohhh<em>

_Man we were killin' time  
>We were young and restless<br>We needed to unwind  
>I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no<em>

_And now the times are changin'  
>Look at everything that's come and gone<br>Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
>Think about you wonder what went wrong<br>_

**Finn**_  
>Standin' on your mama's porch<br>You told me it would last forever  
>Oh and when you held my hand<br>I knew that it was now or never  
>Those were the best days of my life<br>_

**Mercedes**_  
>Oh yeah<br>Back in the summer of '69  
>Un-huh<br>It was the summer of '69, oh yeah  
>Me and my baby in '69, oh<br>_

**Artie**_  
>It was the summer, the summer, summer of '69<em>

After the song and applause Finn could not believe it had gone so well, Brittany and Matt had the choreography, but Finn was worried that Brittany would get nervous she kept thinking if she sang this song, she would go back in time.

"Wow, your groups chose completely different bands, years and songs, but both songs so similar., me and Ms Pilsbury will confer and let you know of our judgement tomorrow."

Finn and Quinn walked into Kurts hospital room after school, eager to say how he was, bring him flowers and huge box of chocolates.

"I am finding it so boring in here, not just having to nothing to do butt lie here and play no my laptop, but they could at least sparkle up this room again it is so plain and boring, just grey, grey and more grey."

" Don't worry Kurt, you will be out of here in no time and be able to help us finish decorating the babies bedroom." Quinn told him kindly,

"I am afraid that won't be possible" announced Burt as he strolled into the room, everyone turned to look at him Questioning. " Carol and I have an announcement to make….."

"We are moving in together." interrupted Carol, looking so excited no longer able to hold to information in.

"That's great mum," rushing to hug his mother "Wait what about me and Quinn and the baby, where are we going to live, we can't all fit in Burt's house."

"Well as a thank you for what you did for Kurt and to show we trust you, your house is being sold, and we are buying you and Quinn a flat a couple of blocks away from my house, also with the money we have received as compensation for what happened to Kurt, and some of the money from selling Carol's house we will be able to pay off both mortgages." Burt told them.

"Thank you Mr Hummel I don't know what to say. You are overly generous." Said Quinn gratefully hugging both Burt and Carol

"Think nothing of it, you are raising a family you deserve a place of your own, it is a large 2 bedroom apartment, we will be moving your stuff there in a in a week or so, I hope you like your new home."

Just than a Finn's phone rang, "Hello Finn here, oh hey Puck, wait slow down a minute, …..okay your at the park,…. you just saw Rachel crying on a bench with a black and eye and that Jesse kid walking away. Did you ask her what was up? ….. Look you can hardly expect any other reaction, you hurt her, at least she said she had to fix it herself, but maybe she is being to hard on her self she ha d a reasonable reason for leaving, she wanted to get away from you.. Look Mercedes Kurt or Tina will be able to get the most out for her, but Kurt is still in hospital, I will ring Mercedes and ask her to go around to her house, I will let you know, I know you still care about her but Rachel ill probably never forgive you fully, ….Okay bye."

"Well I guess Puck has learned new words, he talked to you for 5 whole minutes." Suggested Quinn sarcastically.


	24. News

Everyone was gathering around Mercedes, at the start of Glee Club practice, waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. She was explaining to them about what she had found out when she went to visit Rachel last night, apparently she had moved out to live with her mum, when her dads had tried to get a restraining order on Jesse, when he had "accidentally hit her". Apparently Rachel had said it had happened when dancing, but something about how Rachel had said it and the state of her eye had told her dads otherwise. As everyone was taking in the news Mr Schue, walked in "Hi everyone, what's up "he said when he noticed everyone's worried faces.

"yeah, it's Rachel, her dads think Jesse st James hit her and gave her black eye, but she won't admit it and she is now living with her mum: the coach of Vocal Adrenaline." replied an annoyed Puck

"Look I know some of you care about Rachel, she's made a mistake, but that is what you teenagers do, hopefully soon she will figure out what she has done. We can't put our life on hold just because we are worried about Rachel, so lets get back to being happy and worry about which group has one the slot for our second song at Regional's, Our third song will be Don't Stop Believing and 1st song will be a duet from 2 members in the club. So without further please welcome Ms Pilsbury to announce the winner." declared Mr Schue.

Everyone was looking rather excited and nervous; both teams wanted their song with their solos in it, chosen for Regional's,

"I would like to say I was impressed with both your performances, but their was one that stood out with their of song and solos., and that group is Puck and Santana's " announced Ms Pilsbury.

"Yes in your face Finn, you probably lost because you dance like Giraffe with only 3 legs." sneered Santana

"Hey Santana, need I remind you, Quinn and I have the main solo's in Don't Stop Believin' which is our main sign, so why don't you just shut up." smirked Finn, putting his arm around his girl.

"Okay that's enough banter, tomorrow will begin the competition to get the opening duet, Puck and Santana have volunteered to go first, apparently because they think you will all get scared and back out, than Finn and Quinn Artie and Tina and Kurt and Mercedes have also asked to be included in the competition, they will perform in 2 days, get your songs ready. Goodbye."

"Hey Finn, can we talk to you for a second." called Mercedes and Tina, as he got up.

"Yeah sure Quinn I will meet you by the car."

"Ok but don't be too long we got our first childbirth class tonight."

"Yippee" said Finn sarcastically, as he turned to talk Mercedes and Tina.

"Well we want to arrange something for Quinn"

"Well that was disgusting; I don't think I will ever get that image out of my head." Said Finn feeling sick, while riving home after the childbirth class

"Hey, that will be me in a couple of months, pull yourself together, lets just go back and continue packing our stuff, or we could do something else." Suggested Quinn twinkling her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm not really in the mood for that at the moment, and we do have to pack we are moving in a week, mum is letting us have some of the furniture, as she is moving in with Burt.. Oh yeah I was going to ask you want to go shopping tomorrow after School, I'm not working and I know you need some new maternity clothes."

"Yeah sure, we got the money, oh by the way another $1000 has appeared in the bank account my mum gave me."

"That's great we will be able to pay bill for our new home. More easily" replied Finn

Jesse st James sat in his living room holding Rachel in his arms, thanks to the generosity of Carmel High School, for winning so National they had brought him a flat, Rachel had not started living here since she had left her dads home and Shelby and Rachel were having trouble reconnecting, he liked having her here, he could have her to himself. It was easy to get with her he thought, she was a emotional wreck when they met, she loves me, I like her but she can be annoying, but I need to keep her on a short leash I can't have her visiting those New Directions is she goes back with them, they might have a chance ton win Regional's, and he could not allow that, Vocal Adrenaline had to destroy New Directions, and if that meant he had to pretend to be in love with Rachel, he would do it at least got some certain things out of it from Rachel, because she has no idea that I am just pretending and she does not want to lose me. Some people may say what he is doing is evil but he would say that's show business, and you never know he might learn to love her.


	25. Suprise

Rachel was enjoying living with Jesse, yes he had hit her, but he didn't mean to he said, it was just a spur of the moment thing he had told her, and she was so in love she let ti go, She wished her fathers had believed her, and than wished her Mother and her could have got on more living in the same house, but all in all she was with the guy she loved and living alone meant they could get up to many things. She enjoyed waking up being held in his arms. She would have liked to feel the same with Finn or Noah but they had betrayed her. She rolled over and saw Jesse waking up" Morning love" she smiled.

"Yeah, come on we need to get ready we are going to be late for morning practice." replied an annoyed Jesse, getting up and pulling the sheets off her, leaving her naked body on show. "Hey" screamed Rachel, finally getting up and putting on her gown,

"What I've seen you naked before, we've had sex, you can walk around the flat naked if you want, you have a beautiful body, nothing t be ashamed of " he said grinning.

"Well when you say it like that" she said as she dropped her gown to her feet, and then they walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Jesse could not believe how easy it was to manipulate her.

At the same time another couple was waking up but in a different way, with Quinn making a quick dash or the bathroom, Finn got up and sighed, it was rare to get morning sickness this late in your pregnancy but it occasionally happened, at least for Quinn's sake it did not happen a soften as it did earlier in her pregnancy. He got up walked into the bathroom and held her hair up for her, making sure she was okay. "Damm I thought my morning sickness was over," said Quinn miserably.

"Don't worry it's probably only rarely, let get go get ready, we have to go watch Puck and Santana make a fool of themselves in the duet competition." Grinned Finn, Quinn just laughed.

"Okay please put your hands together for Puck and Santana." Announced Mr Scheuster

After a round of applause Sajtan came on on stage dressed in a very revaling nad short outfit.

**Santana**  
><em>just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>that's alright because i like the way it hurts  
>just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>that's alright because i love the way you lie  
>i love the way you lie<em>

**Puck**  
><em>i can't tell you what it really is<br>i can only tell you what it feels like  
>and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe<br>i can't breathe but i still fight while i can fight  
>as long as the wrong feels right it's like i'm in flight<br>high off of love drunk from my hate  
>it's like i'm huffin' paint and i love it the more i suffer, i suffocate<br>and right before i'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me  
>and i love it, wait, where you goin'?<br>i'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back  
>we're runnin' right back, here we go again<br>so insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great  
>i'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane<br>but when its bad its awful, i feel so ashamed i snap  
>whose that dude? i don't even know his name<br>i laid hands on her  
>i never stoop so low again<br>i guess i don't know my own strength  
><em>

They kept embracing, twirling, leaving each other on stage, amking ti look like they were in a fight, but loved each other.

**Santana**  
><em>just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>that's alright because i like the way it hurts  
>just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>that's alright because i love the way you lie  
>i love the way you lie<br>_  
><strong>Puck<br>**_you ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
>when you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em<br>got that warm fuzzy feeling  
>yeah them chills used to get em<br>now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em  
>you swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em<br>now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em  
>you push pull each other's hair<br>scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em  
>so lost in the moments when you're in em<br>it's the face that's the culprit, controls ya both,  
>so they say it's best to go your seperate ways<br>guess that they don't know ya  
>.comlove_the_way_you_lie_lyrics_  
>cause today that was yesterday<br>yesterday is over, it's a different day  
>sound like broken records playin' over<br>but you promised her next time you'll show restraint  
>you don't get another chance<br>life is no nintendo game, but you lied again,  
>now you get to watch her leave out the window<br>guess that's why they call it window pane_

Puck was rocking being a rapper, with all the hand singals, he looking so awesome thought Finn but is this really show choir material._  
><em>  
><strong>Santana<br>**_just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>that's alright because i like the way it hurts<br>just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>that's alright because i love the way you lie<br>i love the way you lie  
><em>  
><strong>Puck<strong>

_now i know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
>and we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<br>but your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
>when it comes to love you're just as blinded<br>baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
>maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems<br>maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
>all i know is i love you too much to walk away though<br>come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk  
>don't you hear sincerity in my voice when i talk?<br>told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
>next time i'm pissed ill aim my fist at the drywall<br>next time there won't be no next time  
>i apologize even though i know its lies<br>i'm tired of the games i just want her back  
>i know i'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again<br>i'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

**Santana**  
><em>just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>that's alright because i like the way it hurts  
>just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>that's alright because i love the way you li_e  
><em>i love the way you lie<em> 

During the last chorus Santana pretend to die by falling down., while Puck walked off stage. As soon as the song finished everyone clapped, " Great seeing such a modern song being used as a duet, but I am not really sure if your song choice is appropriate for show choir an if the judges will be happy about some of the lyric choices, but still good job" Mr Schue told them.

Finn whispered to Quinn "We have this in the bag."

As they were leaving the auditorium, Artie and Kurt mouthed to Finn "We still on for this afternoon." Finn just kept walking but sneakily gave them the thumbs up.

After School Finn took Quinn Maternity clothes shopping, and spent 2 hours and a lot of money at the shopping mall in Lima, than as they were about to leave, he quietly without Quinn noticing called home and told his Mum they were on their way back.

As Quinn entered the house ahead of Finn, she noticed all the lights were tuned of she walked into the living room and almost had a heart attack as Finn switched the lights on from behind her and everyone form glee club sprung up form behind their hiding places. In front of her was large pile of gifts on table, "You guys, you didn't have to do this" smiled Quinn " Thank you."

She could not believe how generous her friends were, they had all got her and Finn fantastic gifts for her baby shower. Burt and Carol had brought her a cot, Mercedes and Kurt had brought some baby boys clothes, Tina and Artie had got a baby bath tub and filled it with soap, shampoo, powder, massage oil, lotion, Puck and Santana had got a baby boys high chair and a bib which said chicks dig me, Mike and Matt had splashed out no some baby toys where as Lauren and Brittany had got baby bottles, a breast pump and diapers.

After the gifts had all been opened talk had turned to once again turned to baby names with each person suggesting names they thought were good. Kurt suggested Harvey and Horatio, which were immediately vetoed by basically everyone in the room., Quinn still anted a name form the bible and suggested to the whole room Samson and Gabriel "Gabriel " laughed Puck " That's a girls name." Finn agreed with him and vetoed it. Brittany offered Magnus and Rolf, which Finn quite liked but Quinn told him no.

"Well I have an Idea that I think you will like Quinn. This is Danny's song"

_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one, and we've just begun,  
>Think I'm gonna have a son.<br>He will be like she and me, as free as a dove, conceived in love,  
>Sun is gonna shine above.<em>

_And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,  
>And everything will bring a chain of love.<br>And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
>And tell me everything is gonna be alright.<em>

_Seems as though a month ago I beta chi, never got high,  
>Oh, I was a sorry guy.<br>And now a smile, a face, a girl that shares my name,  
>Now I'm through with the game, this boy will never be the same.<em>

_And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,  
>And everything will bring a chain of love.<br>And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
>And tell me everything is gonna be alright. <em>

_Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign, strong and kind,  
>And the little boy is mine.<br>Now I see a family where there once was none, now we've just begun,  
>Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun.<em>

_And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,  
>And everything will bring a chain of love.<br>And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
>And tell me everything is gonna be alright.<em>

_Love the girl who holds the world in a paper cup, drink it up,  
>Love her and she'll bring you luck.<br>And if you find she helps your mind, buddy, take her home,  
>Don't you live alone, try to earn what lovers own.<em>

By this point Quinn was crying, it was beautiful, she Finn loved her but this song says it all.

"Quinn" He walked over to her took her by the hands "I think we should name our child Daniel, Danny for short, it's a cool name and from the bible."

Quinn could not even speak, he throat was dry tears streaming down her face, she just smiled and nodded and embraced Finn.


	26. Trouble ahead

The next day all the New Direction members woke up with a text from Rachel, saying Meet me in the Auditorium first thing at school, Finn and Quinn both looked puzzled at the text not knowing , all the members of the glee club had received it..

"Hey what you doing here" asked Puck as he strolled into the auditorium seeing Quinn and Finn waiting there along with half of the glee club.

"We all got a text from Rachel" replied Finn.

"Well were is she"

"I'm up here" a voice shouted from the stage. All the New Directions turned to see Rachel, Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline standing no the stage all dressed in blue.

"Hi their losers, online polls say your ready to topple us as apparently I am no longer bringing my A-game as I am in love with Rachel, even though that si true, I am just bringing more and we have no new tricks, but here is a number to show you what we can still bring.

After Rachel and Jesse and lead Vocal Adrenaline in a awesome rendition of Another One Bites the Dust, New Directions felt lower than they ever had before, until they walked into their choir room and saw that it had been absolutely trashed, tables and chairs turned over, mirrors smashed, toilet papers strewn everywhere. "How dare they do this that Jesse kid is going to get a punch." shouted Puck angrily.

"No Puck we'll get them back by winning regional's, but first lets get this tidied up ,and than we will see Finn and Quinn's duet Performance." ordered Mr Schue. Finn and Puck just looked at each other knowing they would be the ones to claim back the honour of New Directions.

After cleaning up all the toilet paper the club made their way to the Auditorium, Finn and Quinn were preparing for their Duet, back stage. "Finn I can't do this Rachel, Santana, Mercedes all have more powerful voices than me, and even Man-hands is now prettier than me, I'm ugly, I'm fat and I can't be lead singer at regional's." She cried.

"Quinn you are the most beautiful girl I know, your voice might not be as powerful bit is so much better, it is soft and soothing, don't be ashamed of how you sing and look, we can do this. When we perform at Regional's with you as one of our lead singers people will be so impressed, that with you being pregnant you can still look fantastic and sing wonderfully." Finn assured her.

They stood behind the curtains at the back of Auditorium ready to walk in and down the aisles either side. Quinn walked out first in the right aisle.

**Quinn**

_And for love's sake  
>Each mistake<br>Oh, you forgave  
>And soon both of us<br>Learn to trust  
>Not run away<em>  
><strong>Finn<strong>  
><em>It was no time to play<em>

Finn stepped out from behind the curtain staring lovingly into Quinn's eyes

**Both**  
><em>We build it up<br>Build it up  
>Build it up<br>And now it's solid_

_Solid as a rock_

**Quinn**  
><em>That's what this love is<br>That's what we've got  
>Both<br>Solid, solid as a rock  
>And nothing's changed it<br>The thrill is still  
>Hot, hot, hot, hot<br>Hot, hot, hot, hot_

They met together on stage, holding hands and hugging.

**Finn**  
><em>You didn't turn away<br>When the sky went gray  
>Somehow we managed<br>We had to stick together_

_You didn't bat an eye  
>When I made you cry<br>We knew down the line  
>We could make it better<em> 

**Quinn**  
><em>And for love's sake<br>Each mistake  
>Oh, you forgave<br>And soon both of us  
>Learn to trust<br>Not run away_

**Both**  
><em>It was no time to play<br>We build it up  
>Build it up<br>Build it up  
>And now it's solid<em>

_Solid as a rock  
>That's what this love is<br>That's what we've got  
>Yes, it is<em>

_Solid, solid as a rock  
>And nothing's changed it<br>The thrill is still  
>Hot, hot, hot, hot<br>Hot, hot, hot, hot_

**Finn**

_Knock, knock on wood  
>You understood<br>Love was so new  
>We did what we had to<br>_

Will thought the song was perfect for them, it sounded so much like their relationship, and they were perfect together.

**Quinn**  
><em>And with that feeling<br>We were willing  
>To take a chance<br>So against all odds_

_We made a start  
>We got serious<br>This wouldn't turn to dust  
>We build it up<br>Build it up  
>Build it up<em> 

**Both  
><strong>_And now it's solid  
>Solid as a rock<br>That's what this love is  
>That's what we've got<em>

_Solid, yes, it is  
>Solid as a rock<br>And nothing's changed it  
>The thrill is still<br>Hot, hot, hot, hot  
>Hot, hot, hot, hot<em>

_Solid, solid as a rock  
>You know it, well<br>You know it, baby_

_Solid, solid as a rock  
>Solid, don't leave me, baby<br>Solid as a rock_

A round of applause sounded, with Santana looking grumpy. Finn and Quinn hugged each other. "Told you, you would be brilliant, we have won this."

During lunch Finn and Puck drove over to Carmel High School to get revenge, Mr Schue may have told them not to, but if one team plays dirty so does the other. Sat there in plain view were Vocal Adrenaline's 26 Land Rovers, it was just too easy slashing the tyres on each vehicles, nobody was watching, or were they. As they reached the 20th car, they heard a yell "You 2 stop what you are doing and come here" Finn and Puck just legged it without looking back, if they had they would have seen Shelby Corcoran standing there, luckily the boys had chosen to where hoods so their faces could not be seen.

In the afternoon glee club, Mr Figgins walked in alogn with, to Finn's and Pucks horror a Police Sergeant and Shelby Corcoran. "William sorry to interrupt, but a felony has been committed at Carmel High School, 20 Vocal Adrenaline Land drovers had their tyres slashed, and it is suspected that the 2 boys who did it are from New Directions, so the Seargeant, Mr Schue and Shelby will talk to each of you in turn to find out where you were at lunch and who can confirm it. I will stay in here make sure you don't talk about it" ordered Figgins. At that Finn gave Quinn a look that said lie, Puck gave Santana a similar look. They were hoping they would both lie about the same thing.

In Wills office the 3 adults questioned the students one after another.

"Where were you this lunch time" asked the Sergeant

"I was doing homework in the library with Tina and Lauren." said Artie

"Mike and me were tossing a ball around with other football players" answered Matt

"Lauren and Artie were helping me with work in the Library" admitted Tina

"Me and Finn were sitting together outside in the courtyard." Responded Quinn

"I was locked in a bathroom, I did not know which way to turn the lock to get out." whispered Brittany

"I was having sex with Puck in an empty classroom" declared Santana

"Kurt was talking to me while I ate some healthy food in the cafeteria." Lied Mercedes

"Yeah I was in the library Tina says she's smart but she needed my help with maths." smirked Lauren

"Me, Matt and the other football players were out on the field practising." replied Mike

"Mercedes and I were eating the cafeteria, I distinctly remember because she a large bowl of tater tots." Laughed Kurt

"And where were you this lunch Puck?" demanded Shelby

"In the cafeteria along with Santana having lunch. And where were you, how do we know this is not just a ploy to expel your completion to make sure you win Regional's." retorted Puck

"And what about you Finn" questioned Will

"Taking a walk with Quinn around the courtyard, and sat down and talked for a bit" Finn quickly came up with.

"Well the only lies I could make out was that Mercedes was not eating helpfully and Puck or Santana lying about where they were, I don't think Santana was lying to admit something like that, but maybe Puck just did not want to admit he was having sex at school." Will summarised

"I'm not so sure, I believe your kids are good, but I'm pretty sure one fo the teenagers was Puck, and Quinn did not mention walking only sitting and talking, maybe the other one was Finn." Replied Shelby

"I'm afraid it can't be proved Ms Corcoran, hopefully your students insurance will cover it, either it weren't these kids, it could have been some other rivals that your kids pissed off or it was just some teenagers getting some thrills, but I can't arrest them, Good day." and the police Sergeant left.

When home and up in their bedroom, as they were moving tomorrow, Quinn let loose on Finn, "How could you be so stupid, what if our leis did not match up, what if Shelby had seen your face? You could have been fined, expelled or even worse arrested and sent to jail. What would I have done then, you bring in the money, don't be so selfish in your decisions next time." She shouted, and started throwing pillows at him, "you finish the rest of the packing, I'm going out with Santana and Brittany and it better be done by the time I'm back" With that she stormed out.


	27. Consequenses

The next day things were still bitter between Finn and Quinn, he had packed the rest of the stuff and arranged for their stuff to be moved at 5 this afternoon to their new flat, but she had not come home last night she had simply called to stay she was staying over at Merecedes, and for him to pick both of them up this morning. He was hoping that she would be calmer today, although he could see her point but come on nothing had happened, he wasn't caught or arrested, so why can't it just be all water under the bridge.

The drive to school was silent, Quinn said good morning bluntly than hopped in the passenger seat and remained silent throughout the journey, and remained like this throughout the day until something happened at lunchtime that made Quinn blame Finn for more stuff but gave him a chance to win back her affection.

Quinn walked down the hall barley being noticed by anyone, when she received a call from a person she did not expect: Rachel! "Rachel what do you want?" demanded Quinn down the phone.

"Look please don't be mad I need advice, I think I'm pregnant, I need help I'm outside right now at the far end of the car park at McKinley. Please." pleaded Rachel over the phone.

"Fine okay, I'll come just stop begging you're not a dog." Quinn hanged up and hurriedly headed for the nearest exit which led to the car park, on her way she ran into Finn but before had a chance to speak, she pushed him out of her way and said "Not now I'm busy", rushed past him.

There she stood at the back of the car park alone surrounded by 6 Land Rovers cars. "Rachel what you doing here, are you really pregnant" she asked loudly as kept walking towards her.

"No I'm afraid she's not, that was just a ruse to get Finn's whore out here" smirked Jesse st James whom had stepped out from behind one of the 4x4s. "Tell your useless boyfriend that this is what happens when you try and fight Vocal Adrenaline his bitch gets slapped, this is for our Land Rovers" and with that the rest of Vocal Adrenaline stepped out from between cars and started pelting her with eggs. All of them were the laughing accept Rachel she just looked ashamed. Quinn was humiliated and angry, I told Finn there would be consequences, she felt pain in her stomach as eggs continued to hit her. "Rachel, why you were our friend"

"She is one of us now, Rachel do it prove you are with us" Jesse demanded. Rachel slowly walk up to Quinn directly in front of her "Please don't do this" pleaded Quinn, "You are better than them"

"Don't listen to her remember how she use to bully you get revenge" he urged.

"I'm sorry" whispered Rachel as she leant forward and smashed the egg on Quinn's blonde hair, and watched the yolk dribbled down her face, mixing with tears along the way. "Don't worry it doesn't do anything to ruin your appearance your still as ugly as ever, oh I wish Finn was here so I could see the look on his face." taunted Jesse, but he didn't even have time to get the smirk of his face as a fist slammed into the back of his head, slamming him to the ground face first which made blood gush from his nose. "Don't you ever call her ugly again, now you can see my face. "bellowed Jesse, at that the rest of vocal adrenaline jumped in their cars and drove off, just leaving Jesse lying on the floor and Rachel bending over him. "Rachel, why, Quinn didn't deserve this, what's happened to you." Asked Finn

"I didn't want to, they forced me to, to get back at you, I'm sorry but I will do anything for Jesse he loves me, and I love him." Cried Rachel

"Is that why he gave you the black eye" said Finn which made Rachel flinch "Goodbye" Finn rushed over to Quinn and put her arm around her and led her back inside "I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen" apologised Finn

"Thank you for standing up for me, I shouldn't have had any reason to doubt you, now can we please get myself cleaned up,"

"Yeah sure I brought some of our stuff in my car so we could drop it off at the flat, there are some clothes in their"

After Quinn had got changed and cleaned up with Finns help which he did enjoy, they went to glee club and told the rest of the club what had happened, most were horrified but calmed down, but Puck wanted to smash Jesse's face in but Finn had assured him he already had done that. They watched Mercedes and Kurt perform a resounding version of "Knew you were Waiting" and Tina Artie sing "Nothing's Gonna Stop us Now" by Starship, which made Finn and Quinn worry that they would not get a duet together at Regional's.

By 7 in the evening everything had been moved into their flat, furniture had been placed where wanted, Kitchen had been set up and many other boxes sat in the living room waiting to be unpacked. Quinn and Finn stood looking at the room which would become the nursery, the cot was in one corner with the high chair in another, a box of toys was also in the room, " I'm so glad I'm living here with you and I'm sorry about what happened today i never do think of the consequence, well i guess that is how this happened but anyway I promise I will always think fo you first." Siad Finn laying a gentler kiss on her lips.

"Thank you hun, but lets forget about it and christen our new home" Quinn suggested sexily, and led him into their spacious bedroom, where they finally had a double bed to sleep in she quickly pulled of her dress and then unclasped her bra, and was fully naked, before Finn had even got his trousers off. "Well someone is in a hurry, we don't spend one night together and you can't wait for me to get into bed with you" laughed Finn "Or is it your pregnancy hormones" he teased.

"Oh you know I always can't wait to get into bed with you so come on hurry up."


	28. Regionals

In the remaining few weeks leading up to Regional's and Quinn's due date, Mr Schue selected Finn and Quinn's duet to be their opening number followed by Puck and Santana taking the main leads in Mr Brightside and finishing with Don't Stop Believin, Finn and Quinn had fully moved into their flat, had brought the rest of the baby stuff they needed as well as going to more childbirth classes which had grossed Finn out even more, and Sue had announced herself as one of the judges at Regional's which put all of the New Directions into a great big depression until Finn and Mr Schue had convicted them to not to get down and go show Vocal Adrenaline what they are made of.

They were stood backstage in awaiting their turn while listening to Aural Intensity on the speakers, trying to impress the judges by performing the judges own songs. Puck was just about to shout out about them having no chance because of Sue and Jesse, when he turned around and noticed her standing in the doorway, "Rachel, what you doing here" he asked surprised.

"Just came to wish you all luck." She replied smiling.

"Well we don't need your luck, not since you and your so called "Boyfriend" and friends egged Quinn" snapped Finn scowling at her " We were your friends but you stabbed us in the back when you couldn't have it all, just leave" continued Finn pointing at the door. When Rachel left Puck chased after her needing to talk to her, "Rachel can we talk, I still love you."

"Look Puck" Rachel said turning around and pointing her finger at him, "At one point I did love you but you cheated on me, and I'm now with Jesse and even if I weren't I would never get back with your unfaithful self in million years so get over me." And she stormed off.

The crowd absolutely loved New Directions performance, Finn and Quinn got a particularly large standing ovation from the Audience from their performance of Solid and Don't Stop Believin. Finn just hoped the judges would be impressed. As he helped Quinn down steps, as she was really struggling and in pain, Finn worried that maybe she had pushed herself to much. They headed towards their teams room when suddenly Quinn's mother burst through a turning and squeaked "Quinnie you were brilliant, I wished I had come to previous competitions were their many?"

"Mum what you doing?" asked a shocked looking Quinn, gently grabbing Finn's hand for support.

"I've kicked your Father out, he was sleeping with some tattooed freak, I want you to come back home, we can turn the guest room into a nursery, Quinn say something." Begged Judy.

"My water just broke."

"My girlfriend is having a baby." Shouted Finn, as he and Puck rushed into the hospital carrying Quinn, along with Kurt, Mercedes and Judy Fabray hurrying in behind them, the rest of the team had decided to wait and see the result in case they didn't get back in time. The receptionist yelled for a wheel chair, and quickly directed them through the hospital, to an empty room. Kurt, Merecedes and Puck had to stay in the waiting room.

Quinn was screaming in pain as she started to push as she was finally 10cm dilated, Finn thought he was ready for the sight as he had been to all the childbirth classes, he was almost sick at the sight but kept himself under control, for Quinn's sake. He had moved down to the end of the bed as he wanted to see his son being born, he left Judy to help and support Quinn while pushing and Finn had already been on the receiving end of Quinn's bone crushing grip as she used his hand as a squeeze ball during her contractions. "Quinn how you doing this, a child is coming out of you." gasped Finn slightly amazed and disgusted.

"Not helping," Quinn snapped back through gritted teeth "I'm never having sex again if this is the consequence.". This made Finn very worried, hoping she was just saying it in a fit of anger, he couldn't go without sex not, since with Quinn's hormones and mood swings they were basically doing it in every night, sometimes just after a fight Quinn's mood would suddenly change and she wanted sex, and Finn did not mind at all.

"I see a head. ooh now shoulders arms, hands, yes he's a boy obviously a boy, " shouted Finn in smiling with glee.

He was now holding his baby boy in his arms, he could not believe he was a father, he was scared but looking forward to the challenge, he handed the baby over to the nurse so they could take to the nursery, while Quinn recovered, and Finn went out and saw Merecedes, Kurt and Puck who had received news that Vocal Adrenaline had won after Jesse had led them in a resounding performance of Bohemian Rhapsody, with Rachel only getting 2 small solos. New Directions had come second, with Aural Intensity coming last, that meant the end of Glee Club, but at the moment Finn did not care he had something no one could ever take away from him he had a family.


	29. The Return

Finn and Quinn stood holding hands, looking through the glass window of the hospital nursery, staring lovingly at their newborn child. Quinn turned to face Finn, looking rather dishevelled, but beautiful all the same, "You sure you want to keep him." asked Quinn, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yes, don't you want to, he's beautiful and he's ours, yes it may be hard but we'll get through it with help from friends and families. Speaking of family what are you going to tell your mother about her offer." Asked Finn

"I'm telling her no, she abandoned me. I still love her but I'm living with you, but she may be willing to look after Daniel while we are at school"

It had been 2 weeks now since their lost at Regional's and the birth of Finn and Quinn's child, a lot had happened, because of Mr Schue's agreement with Mr Figgins, the glee club had to close down. They sung To Sir, with Love, and each of the members told Mr Schue how he and glee had affected them, with Quinn saying "I now have a family with people I can rely on." Than in a surprising turns of event Coach Sylvester got them another year of Glee Club, which gave everyone some happiness, and relief. On the days Quinn was in school she was looking dishevelled and tired, Finn was in everyday and he was looking less so, as Quinn was the only one who could hear Daniel crying. Daniel was being looked after by Quinn's mother one day a week so Quinn could still have an education, and as soon as He did not require breast feeding, she was planning on either hiring a nanny or convincing her mum to look after her during the day so she could past her exams. Finn and Quinn were now fully moved in and they had made up the nursery for Daniel. Finn now had no idea what his mum was complaining, when it came to looking after children, it wasn't that hard work, he had were no sleepless nights or smelly diapers to change, but when he mentioned this to Quinn she snapped at him to "Start helping more!"

But the biggest surprise and event happen at the end of the 2 weeks which was only 1 week away from Summer Vacation, Rachel turned up in Glee club!

"What you doing here" demanded Santana instantly "Has Jesse dumped you, did he discover your man-hands." Rachel just accepted the comment and turned to the rest of the group with pleading eyes.

"I was wondering if I could rejoin New Directions, it was no fun winning without my friends, I've transferred back to McKinley, Jesse was just using me, he said so himself, apparently he considered me of equal talent and thought New Directions only chance of winning was if I was on the team, he didn't love me, my mind was clouded." admitted Rachel.

"Friends!" Finn spat the word in discuss "Friends, we were your friends but you abandoned us, because you couldn't have what you wanted, Friend's don't betray other friend: friends don't help egg other friend, you aren't our friend anymore. You don't even have our trust."

All of the club was staring at her looking scornful. "Look i made a mistake, I learnt my lesson but I had to get away from here, it was killing me being near Finn and Puck, I fell in love with Jesse, but he means nothing to me now please let me back in Glee." she begged.

After a moment silence, Quinn broke it "Let's let her back in, I know what it is like to feel isolated, rejected by your friends, because you make a bad mistake, I forgive her, she made a mistake, but she didn't throw eggs at me, let her earn our trust back" declared Quinn, she looked at Finn with her beady eyes knowing that he would do what she told him to.

"Look maybe you can come back, but not as lead female singer or co-captain yet." Said Mr Schue "We are a different team now everyone gets a time to shine, it isn't all about you."

"Yeah, welcome back." Said a sarcastic Santana, Finn just nodded curtly, Puck went up to hug her but was rejected, but she did embrace Kurt, Tina, Artie and Mercedes as they went up to give her a friendly hug. Rachel was back!


	30. Summer and Popularity

Summer Vacation had gone rather quickly, Finn hadn't had much time for fun because he had been to busy working, trying to earn as much money as possible, as there was a rumour at Sheets N Things that they were laying staff off at the end of summer. He had already started looking for another job but so far no luck. The rest of the time Finn spent fixing up their flat and looking after Daniel so Quinn could get some rest and a break from the little rascal. Quinn had been utterly exhausted over the summer period, she hadn't realised, until now how much work looking after a baby was: she would have been even more tired had it not been for Carol and her mother helping out whenever possible.

Rachel had mostly kept to herself in the summer, Puck had come around in the first week to see her but Rachel had slammed the door in his face. She had had enough of him and his betrayals. She spent her time practising her vocals and dancing so when the vacation finished, she would be given back her rightful position as female lead vocalist in glee.

After Rachel's door was slammed in his face, he realised it was permanently over between them, and by the end of the holidays he was unsuccessfully wooing Lauren Zizes: he liked her bad arseness. Artie and Tina break up after she falls in love with Mike at Asian Camp, which really hurt Artie.

Kurt and Mercedes spent a lot of their time shopping, and going around Finn and Quinn's to help then and see Daniel, whereas Santana spent a lot of time with Brittany but no one knew what they were up to.

At the start of the new School year, Daniel was just over 2 months old, but he was just getting harder to look after, it exhausted Finn and Quinn and they were glad to be going back to school, Judy Fabray would be looking after him during the weekdays. On the drive to school fort their first day back at school, Quinn couldn't help but think of her little baby boy, she missed him already but both Finn and her mother said she needed here education.

"So how does it feel to be only teenage parents of a bastard child at McKinley High? And how are you coping with the stresses of parenthood?" asked Jacob, he was filming for his blog's video Glee's Big Gay Summer. Finn grabbed by his shirt Jacob up and slammed him against the lockers "Piss off." Quinn was relived she had Finn with her she could not stand all the stares and the horrible looks, she missed being popular, how could she get it back.

"No way, get out, I trusted you and you let me down." ordered Sue, Quinn had just walked in to try out for Cheerios. " I don't want you anywhere near my squad, you'll deafen them with the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together"

"Coach Sylvester please hear me out, I hear you lost 2 confetti cannons, you nkow alot fo Chruch groups would be willing to help fund a cheerleading squad that helps rehabitaes a teenager mother." Said Quinn begging

"No!"

Quinn turned to walk away, but at the last minute she turned back "Oh Coach Santana got a boob job"

Finn saw Quinn walking down the corridor, but was surprised to see her in Cheerio's uniform. He strolled up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey not that you don't look awesomely sexy in that, why have you gone back to Coach Sylvester, she abandoned you, glee stood by stood by you and this is how you repay them, by going back with her!" asked Finn obviously annoyed, looking down at Quinn. She turned to face him and stopped "I want to be popular again with you as quarterback and me as Head Cheerleader we can be the schools "it" couple again"

"Yeah we could if I was still on the football team, I was kicked off because I tried to help Artie get on the team, but does it really matter we have true friends not just people who want to know you because you're popular." Said Finn

"Look this is what I want, so you will just have to put up with it." And with that she stormed off.


	31. Religion

"Hey Quinn good news I'm back on the football team, not quarterback yet but it's a star" said Finn excitedly, rushing up to Quinn, as she was opening her locker, she looked at him looking pleased she had always had a desire to be popular.

"Good, now don't do anything stupid, like trying to help a kid in a wheel chair onto the football team" scoffed Quinn

"Quinn, don't say that, he's our friend and anyway he's on the team as well. Why are you so concerned about being popular, we managed fine last year, because we had each other."

"Fine, you mean slushie facials every other day, being slammed into lockers, the constant name calling and laughter directed at us, we would never had any of that if we stayed where we were, but now if we continue we could be up for junior prom King and Queen" snapped Quinn closing her locker and walking to her class, with Finn behind her. "We never use to have any of that, when we were on top, now we are back in our positions or almost, we could be up for the ultimate status symbol junior prom King and Queen." She finished turning to face him with the killing glare that Finn knew all too well, making him stop, or risk knocking her over.

Looking straight at her he knew he had to give in and agree or risk a stroppy Quinn, " If it is it what you want I will make sure I don't lose my Football position and try and become Quarter back again, but promise me we won't quit Glee Club, because we actually do that because we enjoy it not because it makes us popular"

"Yes of course I do enjoy performing"

It was Grilled Cheeses, Finn was amazed the son of god had appeared in his cheese sandwich, he had found him he had found religion. What would Quinn think? Sure she was meant to be a Christian but she hadn't gone to church since she was thrown out of her home and she hardly acted liked it, all that no sex before marriage rule obviously was lost to her. Maybe worshiping grilled cheeses would be the answer to all his prayers. "Grilled Cheesus please if you can grant me 3 prayers, I will baptise me son in the name of you lord, my first prayer can you please give me my Quarterback position back, because it doesn't feel right without me there and Quinn wants it as well."

Smack! Sam Evans the new quarterback was thrown down to the ground by a large opposing team player, with a cry of pain. Within seconds Sam had been taken off the pitch and Finn was the new Quaterback Grilled Cheesus had done it.

It had been a long day Quinn was so pleased for Finn, he had got his rightful position back, after she had put Daniel down for the night she gave Finn a little treat, it was now there chance to be the "it" couple at the school.

A Bombshell hit that night Finn was lying next to Quinn, with his arm wrapped around her, when the phone started to ring, he gently lifted Quinn's arm off him careful not to wake her because she could be moody if woken early. "Hello Finn speaking, who is it?" said Finn as he picked up the phone

"Finn it's you mum Burt's had a heart attack!"


	32. Hospital

"Quinn wake up" shaking her she began to stir, "I've got to go to the Hospital, Burt's had a heart attack, my mum needs me right now!." As soon as Quinn heard this she sat bolt upright looking deeply concerned. "I'll come with you," said Quinn putting her arm on Finn "You shouldn't be alone, Burt is like a father to you."

"What about Daniel?"

"We'll bring him, he's fast asleep, we will just transfer him to his car seat and then to his pushchair, I'm going and there's nothing you can say to stop me from coming so let's get a move on" She ordered quickly changing and then went to get Daniel.

Finn rushed inside the hospital looking for wing 8, where his mum said she would be waiting inside Burt's ward. Quinn was parking the car and was going to meet them soon. He turned the corner and started looking for the right room number where Burt was being looked after. As he walked into the room he saw Kurt sitting by his father's head holding his hand, but no movement from Burt. Carol was standing back letting Kurt have a moment with his father. "Hey mum, I'm here." announced Finn looking shaken and walking towards his mum from under the doorway and giving her a comforting embrace, "When did this happen?"

"Earlier today, I was pulled out of class!" said Kurt softly looking very traumatized.

"What it took you all day to tell me." Finn turned annoyed at Kurt.

"He's not your Dad; I had more important things to worry about." Kurt snapped back.

"Hey that's not fair, he's my family and he's one of the only father figures I have, I love him as if eh was my dad, I love you as if you were my brother."

"You two stop it, Burt wouldn't want this he cares about both of you, and he would be glad that you are both here." Said Carol

He found a quiet spot in the hospital, Quinn was changing Daniel's nappy something Finn still refused to do which annoyed Quinn, but right now Finn needed to so something for Kurt and Burt, if Burt died Kurt would be so distraught that he would never be himself again, so Finn had decided to use one of his 3 prayers, to make sure Burt got better. "Dear Grilled Cheesus..."

**Author's note: sorry it is such a short chapter, but I have a lot on my plate.**


	33. Hyopcrite

Burt had improved a lot over the 2 days and Finn but could not help give credit to God's son but Kurt thought it was a load of bollocks, and at one point he had nearly got religious songs banded from being sung in Glee, but that stopped after the rest of the glee club stopped talking to him, as they wanted to dedicate this week to Burt and were singing worship songs. Though the thing that was troubling him was his last prayer, he had asked for New Directions not to get bullied for a week, but only today Tina and Mercedes were slushied, was there really a god. Had the other two outcomes just been luck or coincidence, was it worth all the hassle.

Next Glee Club session Finn already had a song planned out

"Oh life, it's bigger  
>It's bigger than you<br>And you are not me  
>The lengths that I will go to<br>The distance in your eyes  
>Oh no, I've said too much<br>I set it up

That's me in the corner  
>That's me in the spotlight<br>Losing my religion  
>Trying to keep up with you<br>And I don't know if I can do it  
>Oh no, I've said too much<br>I haven't said enough

I thought that I heard you laughing  
>I thought that I heard you sing<br>I think I thought I saw you try

Every whisper  
>Of every waking hour<br>I'm choosing my confessions  
>Trying to keep an eye on you<br>Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool  
>Oh no, I've said too much<br>I set it up

Consider this  
>Consider this, the hint of the century<br>Consider this, the slip  
>That brought me to my knees, failed<br>What if all these fantasies come  
>Flailing aground<br>Now I've said too much

I thought that I heard you laughing  
>I thought that I heard you sing<br>I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
>That was just a dream<p>

That's me in the corner  
>That's me in the spotlight<br>Losing my religion  
>Trying to keep up with you<br>And I don't know if I can do it  
>Oh no, I've said too much<br>I haven't said enough

I thought that I heard you laughing  
>I thought that I heard you sing<br>I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
>Try, cry, why try<br>That was just a dream  
>Just a dream<br>Just a dream, dream"

"What was that? A couple of days ago you were refusing to talk to me unless I went to Principal Figgins and told him to ignore my complaint, and now you're saying you no longer care" exclaimed an annoyed Kurt

"Yeah, I was pleased when you found Christianity, but you hardly kept at it, you were the most vocal when Figgins stopped us singing worship songs. You are such a hypocrite! It is people like you who give Christians a bad name" scoffed Mercedes.

"Hey lay off my boyfriend." Warned Quinn getting up to stand by him, people are allowed to believe what they want," walking out with Finn holding hands. "Don't listen to them they're just jealous that you are now popular again."

Puck had to do something to show how bad assed he was to make her like him, he needed money as well. He had a car if he simply drove into a super market, he could drive off with an Atm, he might get sent to juvie but it would be worth it. "Hey Finn," he said as he noticed him walking from a side corridor, "Can you do me a favour, if what I am about to do puts me in jail, can you tell the rest of the Glee club I'm sorry." As he finished, he began to turn and try to leave but Finn's arm grabbed him.

"What are stupid thing are you planning to?" asked Finn not looking amused and holding Puck strongly not letting him go.

"Uh nothing big, just something to impress Lauren, and maybe get some money." He muttered.

"By something, I assume you mean something illegal, I thought you stop this Lauren can't go out with you if you're in jail" Finn whispered angrily. "What wail your family think, if you want Lauren do what any normal guy would do and impress her by taking her someplace nice and if you need money get a proper job like I have."

"Yeah maybe you are right, it just seemed like a good idea, you are a good person don't listen to the rest of them calling you a hypocrite"


	34. It just happened

"I'd like you all to give a round of applause for our newest glee club member Sam Evans"

As everyone clapped Finn thought yes he turned up, now we have a chance to beat Vocal Adrenaline, but wait is Sam looking at Quinn, that's no go. Someone better tell him the Glee Club dynamics.

"Your assignment this week is a competition of Duets, each of you will choose a partner to sing a song with, and you will each vote for which duet you think was best. The winner will get a dinner at Breadstix's for 2 on me" announced Mr Schue which got a large cheer with all the club, getting them very excited. They loved Breadstix's and would do anything to win.

Everyone was milling around after practice chatting about the assignment, when Sam approached Quinn about duet partners who was chatting to Rachel. "Hey Quinn is it, I was wondering ... well... if you would like to do the duet with me?" Sam asked nervously

"Sam I'm really sorry, but I've got a duet partner, Finn he's my boyfriend." Said Quinn apologetically looking rather sorry and hoping she had not hurt Sam's feeling,

"Oh that's ok, I didn't know."

"Sam do you want to do the duet with me, I was going to ask you when you came over." Asked Rachel

"Sran Rutxe," replied Sam, then realised that Quinn and Rachel had confused faces on them, "I always speak Na'vi at the wrong moment I said yes please, do you want to come around my house tomorrow evening about 6." A girl had asked and a cute girl, glee club was going well.

"Yeah sure," said Rachel looking please, she had got herself a man who could help get her rightful place as lead female vocalist back alongside him as lead male vocalist, besides he was cute as well.

Kurt had heard all of this and felt rather depressed he had thought he had finally found some who played for his team obviously not? Who could he do a duet with now? Himself?

"So what we going to sing to get a free meal? Which we could defiantly use, I need some relaxation . Even though you do have a job at Burt's Tyre shop now. We are still struggling with money." said Quinn as she came out from Daniel's room after putting him down for the night.

"I don't know, how about "I wanna be like you" from the jungle book." Suggested Finn sacasticall, not really caring, he had other stuff on his mind " It's good to have Sam in New Directions, what do you think of him?"

"Ha-ha Finn, we are not doing that, and yeah Sam seems ok, he can sing that's for sure he gave us a solo performance after you left. He obviously dyes his hair, it cannot be that blonde but it suits him."

"So you think he's cute?"

"Yeah, what's this all about."

"He seems to like you, I saw him staring at you then he asked if he could partner with you." Finn said annoyed.

Quinn almost laughed "Are you jealous, yeah sure he's cute but I'm in love with you and there's nothing that going to change that," she said batting her eye lashes and pulling Finn closer.

She heard it before she saw it, she stepped out of the girls changing room to see Azimo and Karofsky walking into the men's changing rooms and Sam standing soaked by a strawberry slushy. What could she do? She took pity on him. She took him into the toilets and used a cloth to clean him up and get it out of his eyes. "The worst are the blueberry ones, especially when they get in your underpants, I looked like a creature from Avatar." She joked as she wiped it out of his eyes.

"I saw Avatar like 6 times."

"Ok" she said smiling at him and leaning down, her eyes meeting his, and everything told Sam at this point to kiss her. She started to kiss back then suddenly realised what was happening pushed away "Sam no, I have a boyfriend." She ran out ashamed of what she had done, he was cute, she liked him but she was with Finn they were raising a kid together, and she had been so mean about him cheating with Rachel, why did she do it. Cheating wasn't in her nature.

Storming into the Gym where Sam was lifting weights. "You kissed her, big no no dude" roared Finn, punching him in the face, which knocked him straight over the bench.

"Look I know I shouldn't have she was just sending me these signs, she kissed back but then pulled away." stammered Sam

"I don't believe that, Quinn doesn't do that she has had to fight for me too much to throw it all away by cheating, now stay away from her, go do your duet with Rachel." yelled Finn angrily , marching out of the gym. What Sam said couldn't be true, why Mercedes thought it was Finn's right to know what had happened, he was happy, now he finds out his girlfriend is interested in another boy. He had to talk to Quinn, she would be at home now looking after Daniel as school had finished an hour ago but he had stayed for Football Practice.

"Is it true? Just tell me is it true?"

"Who told you Finn, I'm so sorry, it wasn't meant to happen, I was just being a friend, but then things happened, I stopped it almost instantly." Tears were flowing down her face, she could hardly see, but she did not have to she knew how hurt he would be, after what happened last year.

"I gave up so much of my life just to stay with you last year and this is how you repay me I'm thought, I'm leaving."

"Finn no, I need you, your son needs you, please." From the next room Dan started crying, Quinn rushed into check on him he was growing up fast and soon would be crawling, and by the time she came back Finn had gone.


	35. The only way to fix it

Sam was driving back from Rachel's; they had had a fantastic night and had chosen a duet to sing, but Sam was still feeling terrible about what he had done; hurting 2 of his friends, he could not stop thinking about it.

Quinn was lying on the floor of the kitchen, where she had broken down after Finn had left. Dried tears now streaked her face, she could not feel worse, and she had ruined everything what was the point anymore.

Sam knew the only way he could get rid of those feelings was to apologise and ask for forgiveness and that was where he was heading now

Quinn thought the only way to end her suffering was to end her life, she had screwed it up so badly a child at 17, cheating on your boyfriend, being kicked out by your parents, what was the point.

Sam knocked on Quinn's and Finn's flat, but after a couple of tries there was still no answer. He then notice a piece of paper sticking on the door mat, it read:

_Finn I'm sorry for what I did_

_I've lost you because of it_

_My life isn't worth living if you hate me for what I did and are not with me_

He slammed against the door with all his might, he had to stop her. He used all his weight to break door down, his mind still thinking about that it was his fault she did this. The door finally gave and he rushed into see a figure lying on the floor with a small pool of blood seeping out of her. Rushing over he dialled 911 and quickly in a midst of panic called for an ambulance. He knelt down using a cloth trying to stop the bleeding from her arms; he could still feel a pulse but only faint. Her head laid on his lap, his tears now dripping on her. He could not deny his feelings for her now, they had only really met a couple of days ago, but he knew now he could never show them again. They had a child and for some reason Rachel liked him maybe he should explore that, but that would need to wait. Right now all he could think about was saving Quinn.

He was now in the ambulance, the paramedics had carried Quinn on a stretcher while Sam went and got Daniel. He now sat in his carrier beside Sam still sound asleep. Sam was trying to get hold of Finn, but he kept hanging up on him, of course Finn did have a reason too. After 4 unsuccessful tries he called Puck. "Go for Puck." He answered.

"Puck it's Sam I need a favour..."

He was cut off by Puck "Stop calling Finn, it's not cool and that's coming from me."

"Puck I don't have time for this, get Finn and drive him to the hospital, Quinn's been hurt we are in the ambulance. I'll explain it at the hospital."

Finn stormed into the hospital, saw Sam in the waiting room, he grabbed him and pushed up against the wall "What happened? What did you do?" he yelled in Sam's ear. Puck pulled Finn off Sam so he could breathe and talk. "I went around your flat to apologise to both of you but no one answered the, that is when I saw this note." He explained gravely handing it to him. "I knocked down the door, stopped the bleeding she had caused by cutting her wrists, called an ambulance got Daniel who is now with a nurse being looked after, and called you. She's alive but in intensive care. Finn I'm so sorry I caused this I'll leave Glee i don't want to get in the way of you 2."

Finn just slumped down in a chair, his heart now thumping away heavily, "Don't Sam we need you, it was not entirely your fault I might not have reacted in the best way towards Quinn or you. You saved her, I can never repay you for that. Thank you."


	36. Forget it

Finn slept at the hospital that night he wouldn't leave until he go to see Quinn, they allowed it because Quinn kept calling his name, they needed someone to keep an eye on her anyway. They had hardly talked just Quinn constantly apologising for cheating and begging him to forgive her, he kept saying he did, he could never stop loving her, he held her hand constantly reassuring her she was forgiven. They fell asleep him in a chair by her bed, holding hands, her bandaged arm dangling down from the side of the bed.

She awoke around 9 in the morning, making Finn stir at the same time, she was still very week and would not be allowed to leave the hospital for another 3 days as she was under 72 hour watch.

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling?" asked Finn as his eyes opening looking over at the sight of his lovely girlfriend sitting up in her bed.

"I'm fine but I'm not so beautiful anymore not with these scars I'm going to have." moped Quinn holding up her bandaged arms. "I deserve it though after what I did, thank you for coming back and getting me."

Finn suddenly had a guilty look on his face, he hadn't told her Sam had saved her, she would be surprised. "You'll always be beautiful to me, you know that, you don't deserve i did not react as well as i should have I stormed out and didn't come back."

"What? Then who called the ambulance?" interrupted Quinn looking confused

"Sam he went around to apologise to us, he bashed the door down, called the ambulance, stemmed the bleeding, got Daniel and brought him to the hospital, Carol has is looking after Daniel now. I've forgiven Sam, he's a new kid, people make mistakes and he's looking at getting in a relationship with Rachel."

"Sam? Really? I got to thank him," stated a surprise Quinn and with a warning look from Finn she added "just using words and maybe a hug, nothing else, you know I love you."

"I know I was only teasing. You'll get your chance he's coming to see you soon."

"Hey mind if I come in," a blond figure knocked at the door, Finn had left an hour ago as he had work but nurses and doctors were constantly watching her.

She looked up to see a large smile walking in, "Glad to see your awake, I'm so sorry I caused you to do this I should have kept my feelings under control, I knew you had a boyfriend, but you are just so beautiful." He said sincerely walking over and sitting by the head of her bed

Blushing she looked away, "Your right you shouldn't have, but It was my fault as well, I like you but only as friends, I think I was giving you the wrong signs." She admitted.

"There is no need for you to apologise, can we just forget this ever happened."

"Yeah sure that would be good. Just don't tell Rachel about this she sort of likes me."

It was the first day off her 72 hour watch and she was back at school and found out quite a few things that certainly surprised her, Puck had finally convinced Lauren to go out on a date and they were doing their duet together, Artie had somehow managed to score Brittany, Mercedes had befriended Santana and most surprisingly of all, Mike Chang had actually sung in a duet during glee club. It was now Rachel's and Sam's turn to try and win the free meal at Breadstick's.

Rachel

_Like a warrior that fights  
>And wins the battle<br>I know the taste of victory  
>Though I went through some nights<br>Consumed by the shadows  
>I was crippled emotionally<br>_

Sam_  
>Mmmm, somehow I made it through the heartache<br>Yes I did, I escaped, uh-huh  
>I found my way out of the darkness,<br>Kept my faith  
>I know you did<br>Kept my faith  
><em> 

Both_  
>When the river was deep I didn't falter<br>When the mountain was high I still believed  
>When the valley was low it didn't stop me, no no<br>I knew you were waitin'  
>I knew you were waiting for me, uh-huh<br>_

Rachel_  
>With an endless desire I-I kept on searching<br>Sure in time our eyes would meet  
>Like the bridges on fire, the hurt is over<br>One touch and you set me free  
><em> 

_Sam__  
>No, I don' regret a single moment<br>No I don't  
>I know you don't<br>looking back, uhh  
>When I think of all those disappointments<br>I just laugh  
>I know you do<br>I just laugh  
><em> 

Both_  
>When the river was deep I didn't falter<br>When the mountain was high I still believed  
>When the valley was low it didn't stop me, ahh-ah<br>I knew you were waiting, ahh-ahah  
>I knew you were waiting for me<br>_

Both(alternating lines)_  
>So we were drawn together through destiny, Ooh boy, Ohh<br>I know this love we share was meant to be, No-oahh-oh-oh  
>Knew you were waiting, Woo-Hoo-Ooh-ooh-oooh-wah<br>Knew you were waiting  
>I knew you were waiting,<br>Knew you were waiting for me  
>Oh, I didn't falter<br>I didn't falter, no  
>I still believe<br>When the valley was low  
>It didn't stop me<br>Nothing can stop me, no  
>No way<br>Knew you were waiting  
>No I, knew you were waiting for me<br>I didn't falter  
>When the mountain was high-gh<br>I still believe  
>Oh, when the valley was low<br>It didn't stop me  
>Ha, no it didn't stop me, no<br>Knew you were waiting, stop me  
>Knew you were, waiting for me, yeah-ah<br>I didn't falter  
>Ahhh, Ohhh yeah<br>I still believe  
>Oh-oh, I still believe<br>It didn't stop me  
>Oh, you know it didn't stop me, no<br>No-oh  
>Knew you were waiting<br>Some day  
>Some way<br>Some where  
>Some how<br>For me  
>I didn't falter<br>When the valley was low  
>I still believe<br>I still believe  
>I believe, I believe<br>It didn't stop me  
>An army couldn't stop me<br>Knew you were waiting  
>No way<em>

Sam played his guitar throughout the performance and you could certainly see the chemistry between them, they hugged as a round of applause erupted from the Glee club. Next a cocky Santana and Merecedes performed a brilliant rendition of River Deep Mountain High, that got everyone rather worried about their chances.


	37. Breadstixs

Quinn's first day back had been a unsettling experience many people had stared at her, pointing at the scars on her arm that she had caused. People whispering and snickering that the "The slutty head cheerleader tried to can it. Her life must really suck."

She got through it thanks to Finn and the rest of the glee club, they didn't care what people thought, they stood by her comforted her and defended her. They were her true friends, she realised it now there was no need for her to be a cheerleader it didn't get her anything of value. That day after glee club she went and told Sue.

"What do you mean your quitting the Cheerios, no one quits the Cheerios. You either die or get thrown out and you only just rejoined." Screamed Sue in rage.

"It's not who I am" replied Quinn and she simply walked out pleased, now she could spend more time in a club where she truly mattered.

It was the next day at school, and people were still staring at her but now because she was no longer in her short tight fitting cheerio uniform that everyone was use to seeing her in, she didn't care she had a duet to sing.

**Finn:**  
>Don't go breaking my heart.<p>

**Quinn:**  
>I couldn't if I tried<p>

**Finn:**  
>Oh, honey if I get restless<p>

**Quinn:**  
>Baby you're not that kind.<p>

**Finn:**  
>Don't go breaking my heart<p>

**Quinn:**  
>You take the weight off of me<p>

**Finn:**  
>Oh, Honey when you knock on my door<p>

**Quinn:**  
>Ooh I gave you my key<p>

**Both:**  
>Ooh Ohh<br>Nobody knows it.

**Finn:**  
>When I was down<p>

**Quinn:**  
>I was your clown<p>

**Both:**  
>Ooh ooh<br>Nobody knows it.

**Finn:**  
>Right from the start<p>

**Quinn:**  
>I gave you my heart.<br>Ohhhhhhh oh  
>I gave you my heart<p>

**Finn:**  
>So don't go breaking my heart<p>

**Quinn:**  
>I won't go breaking your heart<p>

**Both:**  
>Don't go breaking my heart<p>

**Finn:**  
>And nobody told us<p>

**Quinn:**  
>'Cause nobody showed us<p>

**Finn:**  
>And now it's up to us babe<p>

**Quinn:**  
>Ooh,I think we can make it<p>

**Finn:**  
>So don't misunderstand me<p>

**Quinn:**  
>You put the light in my life<p>

**Finn: **  
>You put the sparks to the flame<p>

**Quinn:**  
>I've got your heart in my sights<p>

**Both: **  
>Ohh Ohh<br>Nobody knows it

**Finn:**  
>But, when I was down<p>

**Quinn:**  
>I was your clown.<p>

**Both:**  
>Ohh Ohh<br>Nobody knows it,

**Finn:**  
>Right from the start<p>

**Quinn:**  
>I gave you my heart.<p>

**Both**  
>Ohhhhh oh<p>

**Quinn:**  
>I gave you my heart<p>

**Finn:**  
>Don't go breaking my heart<p>

**Quinn:**  
>I won't go breaking your heart<p>

**Both:**  
>Don't go breaking my heart<br>Oooh Ohh

**Quinn**  
>I gave you my heart<p>

**Finn:**  
>Don't go breaking my heart<p>

**Quinn (Finn):**  
>I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<p>

**Finn (Quinn):**  
>Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<p>

**Quinn:**  
>I won't go breaking your heart<p>

**Finn (Quinn):**  
>Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<p>

**Quinn (Finn):**  
>I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<p>

**Both: **  
>Oooh Ooooh<br>Yeah

Finn played on the drums for the first part but then got up and danced with Quinn, although they would have liked to win. Finn and Quinn had decided to vote for Sam and Rachel to make Sam happy and feel liked he belonged here.

Next the last 2 couples performed their duets, Puck and Lauren did a hilarious version of Opposites attract and at the end Lauren said that they were not going out, squashing any rumours that had been spreading. Brittany and Artie who recently just started dating, Artie looked so happy, did they cute version The Way I Are. Then Kurt stood up and did a strange duet with himself that everyone thought was very good and brave to do. It then came around to the bit they had all been waiting for the voting.

Finn, and Quinn wrote down Sam and Rachel. Artie, Santana, Mercedes, Lauren, Tina, Mike, and Rachel all voted for themselves and their partner. Brittany voted for Lord Tubbington, and Puck, Sam and Kurt all voted for the same couple.

Mr Schue took about 10 minutes to double check the results then he announced "We have a draw, so both couples will be going to Breadstixs, congratulations and a round of applause to Sam and Rachel and Finn and Quinn."

It was Friday and most of the glee club had gone to Breadstixs but were sitting in pairs. Finn and Quinn were finally having a relaxing time , laughing chatting and reminiscing, they were glad they drew the competition, they needed this to be a proper couple again.

Sam has his huge lip locked around Rachel mouth half the meal, they seemed very determined to make everyone notice them. Sam was just trying to forget about Quinn sure he liked Rachel she was beautiful and thyme were having a great time but he did wish he could have had Quinn. Rachel was enjoying herself, she loved Sam and his big lips and he would be so useful getting back her rightful position as co-captain and lead vocalist.

A meatball was rolling across the table as Brittany lived her dream pushing it with her nose towards Artie laughing on the other side of the table. How did he manage to score this hot sexy girl, he thought.

Santana, Mercedes, Kurt and Lauren were having a girls meals out, all 4 of them had their side plates piled high with breadsticks continuingly munching on them, Tina and mike were sitting behind them eating the salad Tina wanted.

For once all the glee club was happy and having a laugh.


	38. Distance

Things had been rather quiet for a while for Finn and Quinn. They starred as leads in The Rocky Horror Show, which was then cancelled 2 weeks later before ever being shown the public. The only drama that happened was when Rachel was screaming when she did not get Janet and was given Magenta, she then wouldn't stop staring at either Sam or Finn when they were only in their boxer shorts, much to Quinn's and Finns annoyance.

The next drama was when Finn stupidly told Sam a way of not to "put out early," imagining Beiste in lingerie but that soon got out of hand with Sam told mike and both Tina and Sam ended up calling out Beiste's name when making out with their respective partners, this caused the boys to lsoe the Boys/girls mash-up completion as they sang a song to say sorry to Beiste. Whereas Rachel and Quinn had a huge argument of who would be their lead soloist for their group. Quinn got the majority vote and kicked assed singing Livin' on a prayer/Start me up.

During the boy's planning session Kurt's ideas were tossed in the trash, with Puck telling him to go spy on the Dalton Academy, and that is where he met him the boy of his dreams.

She's sitting in her living room listening intently to Kurt's enthusiastic descriptions of this dream boy of his, as she bottle feeds Daniel, and it reminds her of how she first met Finn and what she thought when she laid my eyes on him and then when he asked her out.

_Flashback, Start of the Year (First Season)_

_She was standing their watching the jocks try out for the football team, she had just been selected as Head Cheerleader after transferring from a different school. She saw a huge guy with a Mohawk and all of her fellow cheerleaders were staring at him lustfully, as he strolled out to throw a pitch to another guy on the other side of the field in Full pads and his helmet on. You couldn't see his face, but as the ball hurtled towards him, you could see what was going to happen. _

_The ball slammed into his head knocking him straight back with a hard thump, the rest fo the cheerleaders were laughing and pointing but not her, she knew what it was liked to be ridiculed but hens he realised, to be a popular kid you had to do that, so she joined in even though when he took off his helmet, she thought how cute and handsome he was, but she was head cheerleader and it looked like he wouldn't even be on the football team. As he walked off the pitch he met her gaze and smiled, but she just looked away, regretting it instantly_

_1 month later_

_She should have known he liked her, the smile the gaze and he had won her by becoming quarterback and allowing them to rule the school, he has come up to her one day after practice and asked her out to breadsticks, all she could do was nod and smile she was lost for words._

_End of Flashback._

Kurt's crush made her laugh, she was happy for him, but felt sad because sometime it felt like her and Finn had lost the spark, and the only thing keeping them together after all the drama was Daniel. She loved Finn but he had not been himself lately. Normally he was all ways pestering her for some fun trying to get into her pants and she would giggle and laugh grabbing his hands and stretched up on to her tip toes to kiss him and say "Later," but that had all disappeared. Sure they still showed each other affection but Quinn was always the instigator and Finn seemed to go along with or shake it off. He'd lost his interest and she had to find out why.

They were in bed together Quinn was just laying awake thinking while Finn read a sports magazine, she roles over to him pulling her up to him draping one arm over his shoulder kissing him on the cheek and pressing herself up against him, running her other arm up his leg. He just carried on reading, "Finn, honey" she said getting a bit frustrated, "you fancy doing something." She suggested seductively.

"No not right now don't feel like it." He replied plainly not taking a glance off his magazine.

This was the last straw, she couldn't feel like this any longer, "Why won't you looking at me, what have I done, I thought you had forgiven me for what happened with Sam. Are you punishing me? Because it is working I miss you, your warmth, your kind words and your touch, come back to me." She cried.

"I can't, not yet."

"Why not?" a tear now trickling down her cheek

"Because I almost lost you and I cannot stand the thought of ever losing you, because I cannot think what I would do, I feel that if I don't get to close again it won't hurt me as much." He snapped sitting upright and throwing his magazine across the room.


	39. Plans

Quinn had not expected this from Finn, he was a 17 year old teenager who normally was always trying to get into her pants at home and at school. She knew he could be really sensitive about some things like his weight but maybe nearly losing her pushed him over the edge reminding of the time when he lost his dad, not having a father figure growing up. She needed to know how much her actions had freaked him out.

"Finn I will never do anything like that again, I thought no one would miss me after what I'd done to you and other people but I forgot how much you cared about me, I love you and I will never cause you that much pain again," she told him as she moved closer to him putting her arm on her shoulder, "But life throws obstacles at us, shouldn't we make the most of each other while we have the chance, you'll regret it more if you distance yourself from me and then something happens. Let's be happy now as a family. You've helped me so much and I can't do this without you there by my side."

_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you  
>I am lost, I am vain,<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you<em>

_I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I,  
>Without you, without you<em>

_Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without... you  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: d/david+guetta/without+you_ ]__  
>Can't erase, so I'll take blame<br>But I can't accept that we're estranged  
>Without you, without you<br>I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<br>Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you, without you<em>

_Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without... you_

_I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you  
>Without... you <em>

"This is what you mean to me" and with that they kissed.

...

Next couple of weeks went slowly with both of them restarting their relationship, Finn was learning to be closer and had finally forgiven Quinn for what she put him through they were getting like a house on fire when one day at school his mum and Burt met him at his locker with Quinn and Kurt in tow. Looking rather embarrassed he asked "Is this an intervention because I haven't done anything?"

"They found me and Quinn chatting in the hallway and forced us to bring them to you apparently they got some big news."

"So what's going on." He asked nervously getting rather worried by the big smiles on his mum's and Burt's face.

"We're getting married!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Wow that's fantastic, can me and Quinn plan the wedding." Kurt asked as he jumped up and down excitedly as Quinn hugged Carole and Finn just stood there stunned into silence.

"Honey say something, you ok?" asked Carole

"Yeah I'm thrilled for you, it's just a big surprise, when you going to have the wedding."

"As soon as possible, we want it as cheap as possible but we want a good band, I want to dance with Carole, we're saving all our money for our honeymoon in Hawaii." Said Burt

"Well that's easy you can have a glee wedding, the band is avaible adn free, the Glee club can perform, ooh can I invite Blaine, please." Kurt told them.

"Who's Blaine" quizzed Burt.

"A friend I met."

"You mean boyfriend." teased Quinn as Kurt gave her a punch.

"He's just a friend, please."

...

A couple of days later after wedding plans had begun being made Finn decided he ahd to do something to show he was back for Quinn.

"Hey Mr Schue you know how we're performing at my mum's wedding?" Finn asked at the end of Glee club practice after everyone had left, "Well I was wondering if we could arrange a special performance for Kurt and Quinn to say thank you for arranging the wedding and also the my mum, could you think of a song that is appropriate for that, I've got to dash got a dancing lesson with Kurt, Quinn and Burt."

"Yeah Sure I'll think of something have fun," laughed Mr Schue.

"Yeah whatever it will probably be torture." He skulked as a he walked out nearly tripping over his uncoordinated feet.

...

"Stop laughing," he yelled at Kurt so frustrated with himself as he either kept tripping over his own feet or Quinn's or stepping on hers.

"Yeah Kurt if you think its funny take over from me then you'll know the pain" Quinn snapped at Kurt, " but Finn I know you can do this Just watch how Kurt leads and follow him I belive ni yuo don't listen to what anyone else says."

After an hour or so by which time Burt was dancing perfectly Finn finally began to get the hang of it Finn slowly got the hang of it, stepping to the beats. He then leant in and kissed Quinn saying "Thank you for believing in me." Just then a boy walked in dressed in a blue blazer with red piping and Kurt looked ecstatic to see.

"So you must Finn and Quinn, Kurt's told me a lot about you I'm Blaine." Said Blaine offering his hand to shake, "he said you were a terrible dancer but you seemed to eb pretty good to me there."

"Only after hours of practice and it is the most simplest of dances and we know who you are Kurt's won't stop talking about you," smirked Finn causing Kurt to blush and Blaine to laugh.

"So why did you want to see me?" he directed the question at Kurt.

"Well my son here asked if you could come to mine and Finn's mothers wedding, as he has become really good friends with you and they could use an extra person in the dance number and to be honest I've never seen my son so confident since he's met you, you've helped him a lot so thank you." said Burt stepping.

"I would love to it sounds like fun and it would be good to get to know the completion" he laughed.

"


	40. Wedding

It was the day of the wedding, rehearsals for the performances had gone well, things just had to be perfect today but yet he was struggling to a tie. How was he meant to lead 2 performances and be a father if he couldn't even tie stupid bow tie. Just as he was about to give up and go find Kurt or Quinn to help you, 2 arms reached around him and started tying it for him. Thinking Quinn had come to find him he turned around to kiss her but to his surprise Santana stood there. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you it looked like you were struggling and Quinn's busy saying good bye to Daniel before her mother takes her home, but if you don't want my help and would rather wait for Miss Teen Mom, I'll go." She snapped dropping his tie and turning to leave.

"No stay I need help the wedding starts in 10 and this tie is so fricking annoying. I'm leading g the first number I have to look my best for Quinn" begged Finn "oh and my mom," he added. Santana turned back picking up the tie, Finn could not help but notice how sexy she looked in her long red dress as she bent down showing off her cleavage while smirking at Finn.

"I still don't know why you wanted to a special performance for Quinn after what she's put you through cheating and attempting suicide, I don't even know why you started dating her," she scoffed. "She was the president of the Celibacy club, it was near impossible to get into her pants, I still don't know how you managed it. Now it's easy but if you ever get tired of rubbing against her stretch marks, this jelly is always open for you." She stopped as she finished tying his tie to see his angry face.

"Santana, that's my girlfriend, I think you should leave," he yelled pointing angrily at the door.

"Think about it." She smirked as walked through the doorway as Quinn walked in looking stunning. He quickly tried to calm down as not to alarm Quinn, "Wow you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Gasped Finn as he stared at Quinn in her long red dress and flowing beautiful blonde hair.

"Thanks dear, I love you," she stood up on tip toes to kiss him.

"No thank you."

...

Finn came out dancing as best he could, putting on the best show he could.

_**Finn**__:  
>It's a beautiful night,<br>We're looking for something dumb to do.  
>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<br>_

Quinn came out looking stunning as ever doing a twirl

___**Quinn**__:  
>Is it the look in your eyes?<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you.  
><em> 

Picking her up and spinning around he carried his girl down the end of the asile,

___**Rachel**__:  
>Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard<br>We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh), no one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh)._

_**Sam**__:  
>Oh come on, girl.<br>_

Rachel and Sam were going strong and looked like they were having a great time together, although only a week ago Sam had been warned by Puck if he got Rachel pregnant there would be hell to pay.

___**Rachel**__:  
>Who cares if we're trashed?<br>Got a pocket full of cash_

_**Sam and Rachel**__:  
>We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh)<br>Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on)_

_**Sam**__:  
>Ahh and it's on girl.<em>

_**Artie and Brittany**__:  
>Don't say no, no, no, no-no,<br>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,  
>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<em>

_**Artie**__:  
>If you're ready like I'm ready.<em>

_**Tina**__:  
>'Cause it's a beautiful night,<em>

_**Tina and Mike:**__  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>

_**Tina:**__  
>Hey, baby!<em>

_**Tina and Mike:**__  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_**Artie and Brittany:**__  
>Is it the look in your eyes?<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you._

_**Rachel:**__  
>Ohh!<em>

_**Sam**__:  
>I'll go get a ring<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Let the choir bells sing<em>

_**Sam and Rachel**__:  
>Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh),<br>So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)?_

_**Sam**__:  
>Let's just run girl.<em>

_**Finn**__:  
>If we wake up and we wanna break up,<em>

_**Finn and Quinn**__:  
>That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol).<br>No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh);_

_**Finn and New Directions**__:  
>Ahh, it was fun girl<em>

_**Artie, Brittany and New Directions**__:  
>Don't say no, no, no, no-no,<br>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,  
>And we'll go, go, go, go-go,<br>If you're ready like I'm ready.  
><em> 

All the group was dancing together now going down the isle and then lined up as Burt popped out doing his normal dad dance embarrassing Kurt immensely but making everyone else laugh._  
><em>_**Quinn, Finn and New Directions**__:  
>'Cause it's a beautiful night,<br>We're looking for something dumb to do.  
>Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_**Artie, Brittany and New Directions**__:  
>Is it the look in your eyes?<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you.  
><em> 

Burt ran back down the aisle to meet Carole as she came out of the doorway in her striking white dress and lead her up the aisle.

___**Sam**__:  
>Just say I do-oh-o-oh,<em>

_**Finn**__:  
>Tell me right now baby,<em>

_**Artie**__:  
>Tell me right now baby.<em>

_**Sam**__:  
>Just say I do-oh-o-oh,<em>

_**Artie:**__  
>Tell me right now baby,<em>

_**Finn**__:  
>Tell me right now baby, baby, oh<em>

_**Quinn, Finn and New Directions**__:  
>Cause it's a beautiful night,<br>We're looking for something dumb to do.  
>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<br>Is it the look in your eyes?  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson in holy matrimony..."

The vicar droned on and on and Finn just honed it all as he stood there next Burt as one of the Best men, can't they just get this over with so we can get to the singing, dancing and drinking, he thought. He was trying not to doze of Quinn kept nudging him the stomach which hurt like hell.

...

"And now we have a speech from one of the best men Finn Hudson" announced Mr Schue leading the applause as he left the stage and Finn walked up onto the dance floor. "I want to start by saying a big congratulation to my mom and Burt. Mom you've been great to me over the years always looking after me and putting up with a lot, but now I'm so pleased to see you happy we are all going to be a big family. Burt I want to say a big thank as you showed me what it meant to be a man, stick up for your friends and family and I'm very grateful. The last thank you I want to do, is for Quinn and Kurt who have both had a lot no but they still managed to organise this amazing wedding, also thank you Quinn for controlling the budget, Kurt's 200 doves may have got a bit messy," he smiled, while Kurt blushed. "And as a special thank you the Glee club and I put together a special number to say thank you and to show that I will always be there for both of you: Family." He toasted as glee guys got up to stand behind Finn as he sang Just the way you are.

...


	41. The Game

Regionals came and went with Rachel and Sam doing a stunning duet of "I've had the time of my life," and Santana finally getting what she was always demanding a solo at a competition which she sung Valerie for. Quinn had asked that she and Finn could have a break from being leading vocals with everything going on in their life. They ended up drawing with the Warblers or as Finn called them "My Future Brother-in-law's team." Kurt invited the Warblers to come and celebrate with hem at Breadstixs mainly as a reason to spend time with Blaine who he was infatuated with. Most of them accepted and they all enjoyed spending the time with a rival team as friends, Jeff kept trying to flirt with Quinn but was quickly warned off with one deadly look from Finn.

Christmas came soon after that with Finn spending what he thought of as a ridiculous amount fo time shopping for presents for Quinn, Daniel and Kurt. With Kurt's help he found the best present for Quinn in a jewellery store after 5 hours and $400 later.

On Christmas day Quinn was so moved with how much though Finn had put into buying her a very beautiful set of elegant ear rings and Kurt loved the karaoke machine he had got him and made Finn and Quinn spend all day singing with him until Finn suggested teasingly he should invite Blaine over so he and Kurt could sing Endless love.

...

Than the came the School football champion ship and Cheerleadering cannon Fiasco. Quinn was split between doing something she liked doing to remain popular or doing something she loved doing because she enjoyed it and was friends with everyone in the club. Quinn chose glee club and quit the cheerio's leaving Sue frustrated just before there regional's competitions where as Brittany and Santana quit glee club even though they didn't want to, they just wanted to stay popular, but just before they and the football team were about to perform Thriller/heads will roll at the game, Quinn managed to convince them to forget about Cheerios saying "What had Coach Sylvester ever done for us apart from torment and yell. She wants to fire Brittany from a cannon, she doesn't care about you!"

Rachel had tried to convince Quinn to leave Glee club to stay in cheerio's, probably hoping that she would be reinstated as lead female vocalist but after Finn heard about her attempt he went straight after her.

"Rachel, I know you want to be crazy lead singer again but you lost that right when you abandoned us for the enemy so stop trying to get rid of Quinn as we have both been nothing but kind to you since you've come back," told her frustratedly in the hallway a couple of day before the game.

"Yeah well maybe I shouldn't have quit but we need our strongest singers so it should be me and you leading the way," she stated calmly.

"Look Quinn is just as good as you but in different ways, leave Quinn alone."


End file.
